Noche de Chicas (Calle Dalmatas 101 fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Dolly y sus amigas se preparan para vivir una noche de diversión y desenfreno en la ciudad de Candem , o al menos es lo que ellas piensan, cuando las cosas se tornen algo complicadas. Advertencia: historia de corte adulto, con ciertas situaciones de violencia explícita, se recomienda discreción.
1. Un poco de diversión

_Saludos a todos, esta nueva historia no estaba programada para salir ahora, pero la inspiración llegó fuerte, así que aprovecho para traerla antes, será algo corta, pero sustanciosa, eso si, la temática tiene tintes de corte adulto, así que se sugiere discreción, ADVERTENCIA: TEMATICAS DE VIOLENCIA Y SITUACIONES LEVEMENTE PARA ADULTOS, espero les guste._

_"Calle 101 Dálmatas", propiedad de Passion Animation Studios y Atomic Cartoons, producida para Disney Channel UK, fanfic su servidor._

_Que comience el viaje, será corto pero efectivo, disfrútenlo._

* * *

**CALLE 101 DALMATAS (FANFIC)**

**"NOCHE DE CHICAS"**

**Capítulo 1: Un poco de diversión**

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte de la ciudad londinense de Candem. El cielo se tornaba levemente anaranjado, un breve y colorido preludio antes del anochecer. El tráfico disminuía en las calles y la ciudad se preparaba para las actividades nocturnas propias del pintoresco y concurrido barrio inglés, mientras otros lugares se preparaban para reposar, incluyendo la calle Dálmata. Por fuera de la casa marcada con el número 101 todo se veía tranquilo, aunque dos oscuras figuras se acercaban al lugar. En su interior, los numerosos cachorros dálmatas residentes generaban un abrumador concierto de aullidos, ladridos y gritos, los cuales apenas eran medianamente controlados por Dylan, el hermano mayor, quien luchaba por preparar a sus hermanos para enviarlos a dormir.

-Cachorros, prepárense para su lavado de dientes, hagan una fila! DIESEL, DEJA DE CAVAR! ACABO DE LAVAR LA ALFOMBRA! Dawkins, trae a los Dimitris, y dile a Deepak que podrá meditar todo lo que quiera pero primero debe de lavarse sus dientes!

El dálmata adolescente gritaba para tratar de poner orden en el ambiente. Sin embargo, sentía que faltaba algo, así que fue al pasillo, viendo a su hermana Dolly correr hacia la puerta.

-Dolly! A donde crees que vas? Ya está anocheciendo y debes ayudarme a acostar a los cachorros! –reclamó Dylan, recibiendo una burlona sonrisa por parte de la cachorra.

-No esta noche, hermano -dijo Dolly-, hoy voy a salir con Roxy y Snowball, es noche de chicas.

-Noche de chicas? Acaso ustedes se reúnen para hacer algo en especial? Algo mucho mejor que jugar Poodlewolf? No me lo imagino que haya algo mejor que eso.

-Créeme, no lo entenderías, por eso son cosas de chicas, adiós nerd! –dijo Dolly, pasando su pata por el escáner y abriendo la puerta. Oyó que Dylan decía algo antes de irse, pero no hizo caso a sus palabras, así que cerró la puerta. Fuera de la casa, estaban las dos figuras misteriosas, quienes se acercaron a Dolly, revelando su identidad ante la dálmata.

-Roxy! Snowball!- gritaba Dolly-, llegaron justo a tiempo, listas para salir a divertirnos?

-Por supuesto! –gritó la rottweiler-, Snowball tiene una sorpresa para nosotras.

-Qué clase de sorpresa?- pregunto Dolly con intriga-, Una nueva pista de patinaje? Un parque de diversiones? Un paseo extremo en bote?

-Ya lo veras, pero primero, pongámonos en camino, es un poco retirado de aquí, pero valdrá la pena, síganme! –dijo Snowball. Las tres perritas corrieron por las calles de Londres, siguiendo a la pequeña pomeriana, quien sin su clásica correa se movía a una velocidad increíble. Tras un largo recorrido, llegaron al Holiday Inn de Candem, un hotel bastante lujoso, parada obligatoria para todo turista. Dolly y Roxy intercambiaron miradas de confusión al ver el lugar al que habían sido llevadas por su amiga.

-Eeeehh…..Snowball, porque nos trajiste hasta acá? –preguntó Dolly.

-Sí, es un lugar para humanos, no exactamente para perros –dijo Roxy.

-No vamos a entrar ahí, tontas, sino ahí– dijo la pomeriana, señalando un edificio cercano al hotel, más modesto y algo derruido, algo que seguía generando confusión en sus amigas.

-Vamos a entrar ahí? –preguntó Roxy. Más bien parece un lugar abandonado.

-Ustedes confíen en mí, vengan –dijo la pomeriana. Sus amigas la siguieron a un lugar oculto entre varios arbustos, donde disimuladamente había una puerta de servicio oculta, algo vieja y oxidada. Frente a la puerta, había un enorme sabueso polaco custodiando la entrada. Se veía intimidante, portando una correa con picos y una placa que decía "Borys". Al ver a las visitantes, el enorme macho se levantó y les atajó el paso, gruñendo levemente.

-Tienen invitación? –preguntó de forma cortés pero tajante el perro.

-Vamos Borys, sabes que soy yo, Snowball, déjanos pasar "_veľký chlapec" (niño grande)_– dijo la pomeriana. El sabueso polaco paso de una expresión ruda a esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-Jojojojojojo, por supuesto, pequeña "_lavína_" (avalancha), solo estaba bromeando, pasen y diviertanse– dijo Borys, permitiéndoles el paso. Las tres cachorras entraron, pasando por un pasillo medio iluminado, llegando a una puerta más moderna y en mejor estado. La abrieron y entraron a un lugar totalmente distinto al que se mostraba fuera: un salón enorme, decorado al más puro estilo victoriano, pero con decorados más modernos. Lujosos sillones de piel que contrastaban con mesas de metal y sillas de plástico. Un gran candelabro estaba al centro del salón, con algunas bocinas ingeniosamente acopladas, y debajo había una mesa con un Russell Terrier quien manejaba una tornamesa, poniendo música como lo haría cualquier DJ profesional. En un extremo había una antigua barra de bar, reacondicionada para los visitantes, con platos llenos de croquetas y bocadillos de diversas variedades. Un Cocker Spaniel preparaba bebidas, las cuales ponía en pequeños tazones fosforescentes. El lugar estaba lleno de perros de diversos tamaños y razas, todos conviviendo, charlando y bailando, dándole al lugar un aspecto más parecido a un concierto de música electrónica. Las tres perras estaban totalmente sorprendidas ante el espectáculo que el improvisado antro ofrecía.

-Guau! Esto es impresionante Snowball –dijo Roxy.

-Esto se ve muy exclusivo, no pensaba que habría un lugar así, ni Clarissa podría ser invitada, como fue que lo encontraste? –pregunto Dolly.

-El vigilante de la entrada es un viejo amigo de la infancia, se mudó hace poco a esta ciudad y nos reencontramos en la tienda de Stanislav. Me contó que trabajaba aquí y que podía venir cuando quisiera, y aquí estamos.

-Esa es una buena coincidencia, pero como pagaremos por todo lo que hay aquí –pregunto Dolly. Snowball sonrió y luego metió su pata derecha en su pelaje y sacó un enorme fajo de billetes, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

-Recuerdas cuando vendimos las playeras que tu hermana pintó? Pues sobró bastante dinero, así que aparté un poco para casos como este, así que…vamos a divertirnos!

Las tres perras aullaron de emoción, dispuestas a disfrutar de la noche. Por un rato estuvieron bailando, comiendo bocadillos y mirando a los machos que buscaban pareja para bailar. Roxy consiguió un gran danés con quien bailaba al ritmo de música electrónica, mientras que Snowball se fue con un terrier escocés, dando pequeños brincos en la pista de baile, dejando a Dolly sola en una mesa. La dálmata no se decidía por algún macho en particular, después de todo era bastante independiente como para perseguir a alguien con quien convivir, además de que su mente seguía fijada en Hanzel, a quien veía como el mejor prospecto para una relación mas seria. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que un setter inglés se acercó a ella y la miraba con interés, pero al no ver respuesta de ella, aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

-*Coff coff*, disculpa, está ocupado este asiento?

-Eh? Oh, perdón, estaba algo….pensativa –dijo Dolly apenada.

-No te preocupes, seguro estabas pensando en tu novio –dijo el setter.

-Yo? Bueno….es que….no es que sea mi novio, es….alguien que….alguien que me gusta…pero…eso no tiene importancia, soy…..soy Dally Dólmata…quiero decir…Dolly! Dolly Dálmata! –respondió la cachorra totalmente nerviosa, algo que divirtió al setter.

-Jejejejejeje, descuida "Dolly", yo me llamo Laurence, y te preguntaba si es tu primera visita, porque soy asiduo visitante de este antro y no te había visto por aquí antes.

-Bueno…es mi primera visita aquí, no conocía esta lugar, vine con unas amigas –dijo la dálmata señalando a la rottweiler y la pomeriana.

-Oh, veo que están muy entretenidas, que te parece si bailamos un poco?

La dálmata asintió, aceptando la invitación. Ambos canes se levantaron, uniéndose al enorme grupo de perros que bailaban alegremente al centro del salón. Por un buen rato, Dolly y su acompañante estuvieron bailando, saltando, aullando, todo acompañado del frenético ritmo de la música. Tras un rato de agitada diversión, la cachorra regresó a su mesa para descansar, acompañada del setter que no despegaba sus ojos de la hembra.

-Tienes muy buenos movimientos Dolly –dijo Laurence-, se ve que eres muy ágil.

-Gracias, tú también te mueves con mucho ritmo –dijo Dolly, sacando la lengua con agitación.

-Te ves sedienta, déjame pedirte algo para beber, Joshua! Preparame un par de "llaves inglesas"! –grito Laurence al cocker spaniel, quien de inmediato tomó algunas botellas, mezcló vigorosamente los ingredientes y sirvió las bebidas en dos tazones de color verde fosforescente. Los puso sobre una charola que el setter recogió y puso frente a la dálmata.

-Oye, yo no tomo alcohol! –dijo Dolly algo consternada.

-Relájate niña, esas bebidas tiene solo la cantidad exacta para un perro, te aseguro que no las sentirás, son inofensivas, vamos! A veces hay que atreverse a cosas nuevas, pruébala.

Con algo de desconfianza, Dolly olfateó las mezclas, sintiendo un olor cítrico penetrante pero muy agradable. Metió su lengua en uno de los tazones, dándole unas lamidas al brebaje, paladeando y saboreando el líquido en su hocico.

-Mhhhhh, esta deliciosa! –dijo la perra. Le dio unos lengüetazos mas al plato hasta vaciarlo, mientras Laurence tomaba su propia bebida en forma más moderada.

-Guau! Es como si tuvieras práctica para esto, quieres otra?

-Claro! –dijo Dolly con entusiasmo. Esperaron un momento y el setter fue por otra charola con dos nuevos tazones llenos del delicioso brebaje. Ambos chocaron sus patas y Dolly estaba punto de tomarlo, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Pasa algo chica? –preguntó Laurence extrañado.

-Yo….estaba pensando que…no lose….debería estar con mis amigas, después de todo, se supone que vine con ellas para pasar una noche de chicas y divertirnos juntos.

-Pues yo las veo bastante ocupadas y entretenidas, no lo crees? –dijo Laurence. Dolly volteó y vio a Roxy jugando con el gran danés en una competencia a jalar la cuerda, mientras varios perros los rodeaban animandolos. Por su parte, Snowball platicaba animadamente con el terrier escocés, riendo mutuamente. La dálmata miraba como sus amigas estaban pasando un buen rato, cada una por su lado, sin necesidad de que estuviera con ellas. Viendo eso, decidió no interrumpirlas, sabía que era su turno para entretenerse por su propia cuenta.

-Tienes razón, VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS! –dijo Dolly, tomando el platón con sus patas y de un sorbo bebió todo el líquido, eructando ruidosamente.

-Jeejejejeje, se ve que te gusta divertirte en serio, oye, quieres que vayamos a un lugar más….privado? –dijo Laurence, con una mirada coqueta.

-Por supuesto, podemos platicar de muchas cosas, como patinetas, skateboard, acrobacias…

-Claro, patinetas….tu solo sígueme –dijo el setter inglés. Los dos caninos se alejaron y atravesaron una puerta que estaba oculta detrás de una cortina. Después subieron por una larga escalera que los llevó a otro piso, el cual terminaba en un corredor con varias puertas. Laurence guiaba a Dolly, quien se veía algo mareada, pero la cachorra atribuía esa sensación al alcohol. De pronto, y sin saber cómo, se vio dentro de una habitación sencilla, demasiado sencilla en comparación con el glamour del salón, más parecida a un cuarto de mantenimiento. La habitación estaba vacía, con excepción de un colchón viejo situado en medio del cuarto.

-Que…que estamos haciendo aquí? –pregunto Dolly con extrañeza, notando que el setter inglés estaba atrás de ella, poniendo sus patas en los hombros de la cachorra, riendo maliciosamente.

-Vamos pequeña, sabes que estamos haciendo aquí, sé que lo deseas con ansias –dijo Laurence, mientras comenzó a tocar lascivamente a Dolly. Eso hizo que la dálmata reaccionara asustada ante eso, empujando rápidamente al macho para mantenerlo a la distancia.

-OYE. NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERRA, ALÉJATE DEPRAVADO! AUXILIOOOO!–gritó la dálmata, gruñendo y tratando de adoptar una pose de pelea, pero comenzó a tambalearse, producto del mareo. Lejos de amedrentarse, el setter inglés esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

-Vamos niña, no te resistas, te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien, además, aquí nadie puede oírte, y no creo que estés en condiciones de hacer algo al respecto.

En ese momento Dolly sintió un mareo aun mayor, así como una sensación de debilidad que invadía todo su cuerpo. Con terror se percató de que no estaba en posibilidades de luchar. Se recargó en una pared para sostenerse, pero el mareo se incrementaba, mientras Laurence se acercaba lentamente hacia la dálmata. Ella sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, quedando a merced del can. Debía hacer algo, pero su mente estaba aturdida, por lo que no se percató que el setter la tomó del cuello, azotándola contra la pared, mientras apretaba su garganta con fuerza y recorría lujuriosamente con sus garras la entrepierna de la cachorra.

-Relájate, entre menos luches será mejor para ti, además, no creo que para mañana recuerdes algo, pero yo lo disfrutaré por ambos- dijo Laurence con cinismo, lamiendo el rostro de Dolly. La dálmata aprovechó ese momento para morder la nariz del setter con fuerza. Laurence gritó de dolor y la lanzó violentamente al piso. Dolly se arrastró por el piso, y al voltear vio como el perro gruñía, mostrando sus afilados dientes y mirándola de forma asesina y salvaje.

-NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, TE CREES MUY LISTA, EH? PENSABA SER TIERNO CONTIGO, PERO AHORA, VOY A HACERTE SUFRIR TANTO QUE DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO! –rugió Laurence y se abalanzó sobre la hembra, pero ella aprovecho la posición que tenía para empujarlo con sus patas traseras, alejándolo con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, dejándolo temporalmente incapacitado. Dolly se sentía muy mal, pero sabía que si el macho la alcanzaba, ya no tendría oportunidad de huir. Alzó la mirada y alcanzó a ver una ventana, la cual no parecía tener protecciones. Oyó como el setter se levantaba, gritando obscenidades y preparándose para atacarla. Sin más opciones, usó sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse. Corrió para tomar impulso y de un solo salto, se lanzó directamente contra la ventana. Lo último que la cachorra oyó fue el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, mientras algunos trozos cortaban su piel, sintiendo como su cuerpo caía lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, hacia el incierto vacío.


	2. Primeros auxilios

_Saludos a todos, como prometi, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, salio relativamente rapido, asi que aprovecho para subirlo._

_Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios, sus palabras me dan aliento para seguir en esto._

_Sin mas preambulos, continuemos, que esto esta lejos de acabar. Disfruten el show._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Primeros auxilios**

Dolly siempre se consideró una cachorra temeraria. Amante de los retos, adicta a la adrenalina, siempre dispuesta a tomar riesgos, en constante búsqueda de emociones fuertes. No había nada que la detuviera, logrando siempre su cometido, algo que causaba la admiración tanto de sus amigos y familiares como de extraños, aunque a veces su hermano Dylan catalogaba esa actitud como "imprudente". Para ella, solo eran exageraciones del siempre ordenado y aburrido "Capitán Seguridad"; así que nunca tomaba en serio sus palabras; sin embargo, esa noche comprendió que muchos riesgos vienen de lugares insospechados, y que en ese momento, su propia imprudencia la había hecho saltar de una ventana para escapar del ataque de un maniático abusador. Ahora la cachorra se encontraba a punto de desmayarse mientras iba en caída libre hacia el suelo. Sus ojos estaba llorosos, su mirada nublada y difusa, no podía distinguir nada más allá de su propia nariz. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y tardaba una eternidad en caer, como si flotara en el aire. En sus últimos momentos de lucidez, recordaba a su numerosa familia, pensando en que tal vez no volvería a verla jamás.

_-Papá….mamá…Dylan…hermanos….volveré…volveré a verlos? Sobreviviré? Solo se…..…que al menos….no me rendí…luché….yo….._

Quiso seguir, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, esperando no sentir el impacto de la caída, aunque a mitad del trayecto ya había perdido el conocimiento. Su cuerpo cayó desde un quinto piso, pero afortunadamente, unas bolsas de basura amortiguaron su aparatoso descenso. Fue tal estruendosa su caída que se pudo oír a una calle de distancia. Borys, el sabueso vigilante, oyó el impacto, así que fue a ver que sucedió. Al llegar vio a la cachorra tirada entre la basura, totalmente inconsciente. Logró reconocerla, por lo que corrió tan rápido como pudo al interior del antro para buscar a Snowball, sin percatarse que desde la ventana, alguien se asomaba disimuladamente, contemplando la impactante escena.

_-Cachorra estúpida, pero no importa, la próxima no escapará tan fácilmente_\- pensó Laurence malhumorado, mientras buscaba algo para limpiar la sangre de su herida y curarla.

Al mismo tiempo, Roxy y Snowball buscaban desesperadamente a su amiga en el interior del antro. Les extrañó que no las hubiera esperado, aunque sabían que Dolly siempre tomaba decisiones precipitadas, pero al no verla ahí, se sintieron algo preocupadas. Miraban por todos lados, pero no lograban ubicarla entre toda la multitud de los perros que había en el antro.

-Roxy, ya revisaste en los baños?

-Sí, dos veces, pero no la han visto Snowball, que haremos?

-Crees que se haya ido sin avisarnos?

-Jamás! Dolly no es así! Nunca nos abandonaría, qué tal si algo le pasó?

-Tranquilízate! Mantengamos la calma y volvamos a preguntar, seguro ella debe de estar…..

-_Lavina!_! Necesito que vengas, rápido! –gritó el sabueso polaco.

-Qué pasa Borys? No ves que estamos ocupadas buscando a Dolly? –dijo Snowball.

-De eso se trata, vengan conmigo!

Ante esa respuesta, ambas obedecieron y siguieron al sabueso. Una vez que salieron del edificio, vieron una escena que las dejó boquiabiertas: la dálmata estaba recostada sobre unas bolsas de basura. Su pelaje tenía algunos moretones y cortes, producto de la caída. Se veía inerte, sin vida, lo que hizo que Roxy y Snowball se asustaran y entraran en pánico.

-DOLLY! QUE TE PASÓ! HABLAME, HABLAMEEEEE!- gritó Roxy con desesperación, moviendo con fuerza a la dálmata.

-Pero que sucedió aquí? –pregunto la pomeriana al sabueso polaco.

-No lo sé _lavina_, estaba afuera vigilando, cuando oí que algo se rompía y luego vi esto, es como si hubiera caído de alguna parte, tal vez, de allá arriba! –dijo Borys, señalando la ventana rota.

-_Ďakujem, priateľ môj (gracias, amigo mío)_–dijo Snowball. Se acercó a la dálmata saber cómo estaba. Apartó algunos trozos de basura y vidrios que la cubrían y comenzó a revisarla.

-ESTA VIVA? DIME QUE SI SNOWBALL! ESTA VIVA O NO? –gritaba Roxy casi histérica.

-SILENCIO! NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR NADA! –gritó la pomeriana con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Roxy tapó su boca con sus patas, limitándose a sollozar entre balbuceos. Snowball puso su oreja en el pecho de la dálmata. Esperó un momento y pudo percibir un débil pero consistente latido. Después de todo, su amiga había logrado sobrevivir a la caída.

-Está viva, está viva! –gritó Snowball- , pero está muy débil, debemos llevarla con un médico!

-Sé dónde llevarla, sujétala bien a mi lomo! –dijo Roxy. La pomeriana improvisó un arnés con algunas cintas que encontró en la basura, atando a Dolly a la espalda de la rotweiller. Una vez que la sujetó con firmeza, subió a la cabeza de Roxy.

-SUJETATE! –gritó Roxy. La rotweiller comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Snowball estaba sorprendida por la velocidad con la que su amiga se movía, pues a pesar de su gran tamaño, corría con la misma velocidad que un galgo, y apenas podía sujetarse de su oscuro pelaje. En poco tiempo, lograron cubrir la distancia entre el improvisado antro y la calle Dálmata, llegando a la casa de su amiga. Una vez que llegaron, Roxy comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, esperando que alguien les abriera. Unos momentos después, oyeron que la cerradura se desbloqueaba. La puerta se abrió, y vieron a un somnoliento Dylan asomándose.

-*Bostezo* Que pasa Roxy? Son casi las tres de la mañana, acaso no…..DOLLY….PERO QUE….QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO!? QUE LE HICIERON!?- gritó Dylan angustiado.

-Dylan, donde está tu madre? La necesitamos rápido!- dijo Snowball. El dálmata adolescente reaccionó, dejándolas entrar. Subió corriendo a la habitación principal del segundo piso, el cuarto de sus padres. Ese lugar era un santuario prohibido para él, pero decidió por esa vez romper esa norma. Abrió la puerta y vio a su madre plácidamente dormida en la maleta que usaba como cama. No quería perturbar su descanso, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que delicada pero enérgicamente la movió con su pata para levantarla.

-Mamá, despierta! Por favor! –suplicó el cachorro, sin dejar de moverla. Un momento después, la dálmata adulta se incorporó, estirando sus brazos y en medio de bostezos.

-*Bostezo* Dylan? –dijo Delilah medio dormida y tallando sus ojos-, que…..…que hora es?….aún…..…aún está oscuro…..…Dylan Dalmata! Por qué me levantaste de mí….

-Mamá, perdóname, no quería hacerlo, pero…...tenemos una emergencia, es…es Dolly!

Delilah se quedó boquiabierta al oír eso. Sabía que Dylan era respetuoso de las reglas y solo interrumpiría su sueño por una verdadera emergencia, y oír el nombre de su otra hija hizo que reaccionara. Se levantó y siguió al cachorro adolescente a la planta baja, y lo que vio la hizo temblar de miedo: su hija, inerte y llena de heridas, sujeta al lomo de la rotweiller. Pensaba en el peor de los escenarios, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma, como había sido entrenada en el hospital, aunque ver que la víctima era su propia hija dificultaba su labor.

-DOLLY!,PERO QUE…POR QUÉ ESTA ASÍ? QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?

-No sabemos señora Dálmata –dijo Roxy-, estaba con nosotras, y después, la encontramos así.

-Síganme! Dylan, ve por mi maletín médico, rápido!–ordenó Delilah. Dylan corrió a la entrada, donde su madre tenía su equipo de emergencia para el trabajo, mientras ella y las dos hembras subieron a una habitación desocupada que utilizaban cuando tenían que mantener a alguno de los cachorros en observación médica o aislamiento. Delilah desató a Dolly, la bajó del lomo de Roxy y con sumo cuidado la colocó en un colchón mientras le hacía un chequeo rápido, descubriendo con horror las heridas que su hija tenía. Varios moretones, cortes y restos de sangre coagulada la cubrían, pero no encontró heridas fatales, algo que momentáneamente la alivió. Unos minutos después, llegó Dylan con su maletín médico. La dálmata enfermera lo tomó, sacó un estetoscopio y una lámpara, y examinó el ritmo cardiaco de la cachorra. Luego abrió uno de sus ojos y revisó su pupila, descubriendo que estaba totalmente dilatada. Después tomó un termómetro digital para checar su temperatura. Por último, olfateó su hocico y percibió un olor peculiar. Tras todo ese examen, ya estaba lista para dar un diagnóstico preliminar.

-No tiene heridas graves, aunque si está muy maltratada, es como si se hubiera caído, pero su pulso…está muy bajo, apenas respira y su temperatura es muy baja, además, huelo a….alcohol? Roxy, Snowball, donde estuvieron hoy? Quiero que me lo digan, ahora!

Las dos cachorras intercambiaron miradas, pero no decían nada, algo que hizo molestar mucho a la dálmata adulta, quien golpeó con su pata el piso, mirándolas de forma amenazante.

-ESCUCHEN! NO PUEDO SUMINISTRARLE ALGÚN MEDICAMENTO SI NO SÉ QUÉ TOMÓ ANTES, SI LE ADMINISTRO ALGO INCORRECTO, PODRÍA MATARLA, ACASO QUIEREN ESO? –gritó Delilah fuera de sí. Finalmente, Snowball dio unos pasos al frente para hablar.

-Fuimos…..fuimos a un antro, el "Ensueño", cerca del Holiday Inn, tal vez….tal vez tomó algo.

Delilah no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero ya era un avance, así que volvió a auscultar a su hija. Se imaginaba que podría haber sido una intoxicación por ingerir alcohol en exceso, una conducta que no dudaría que Dolly hubiera hecho, por lo que tomó nuevamente sus signos vitales para descartar otras posibilidades. Luego tomó una esponja húmeda para limpiar sus heridas. Conforme la revisaba, notó algo peculiar: cuatro pequeños moretones muy bien definidos alrededor de su cuello. Eso la hizo sospechar algo, así que siguió revisándola y descubrió un arañazo en el muslo derecho de la cachorra. En ese momento, una horrible teoría pasó por su cabeza: los síntomas, las heridas, la condición de su hija, todo eso encajaba en uno de los más aterradores escenarios que una madre podría imaginar, una situación que no desearía que le ocurriera a una hija, haciendo que la dálmata adulta entrara en pánico.

-Quiero que todos salgan y esperen afuera, ahora! –ordenó Delilah. Roxy, Snowball y Dylan, al ver esa reacción, obedecieron inmediatamente, dejando solas a las dos dálmatas. Una vez que todos salieron, la dálmata enfermera cerró la puerta con seguro para asegurarse que tuviera total privacidad. Con algo de temor y nerviosismo, se puso unos guantes, se acercó a Dolly, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y abrió de piernas a la inconsciente cachorra.

_-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, hija mía_\- pensó Delilah. Sujetó la lámpara con su hocico, procediendo a revisar minuciosamente la entrepierna de la cachorra. Temía encontrar algo desagradable, pero tras unos minutos pudo comprobar que no había fluidos ni señales de lesión en el área genital de Dolly, lo que significaba que aún era virgen y no lograron abusar de ella, algo que en cierta forma la hizo sentir alivio, pero eso también implicaba algo igual de grave.

_-Oh no, rofinol!_ –pensó Delilah. Una droga conocida por ser utilizadas por los violadores. De alguna forma, supuso que Dolly la ingirió y ahora estaba bajo sus efectos, así que no había tiempo que perder. Busco frenéticamente en su maletín hasta que encontró un frasco. Tomó una jeringa, la preparo con el fármaco que encontró y de inmediato inyectó su contenido en el brazo derecho de la cachorra. Salió corriendo de la habitación, en dirección a su propio cuarto, donde buscó otro maletín, uno más grande y pesado, hasta que lo encontró. Lo tomó con su boca y corrió nuevamente al cuarto aislado. Lo puso en el suelo, abriéndolo para revelar su contenido: un aparato portátil para medir los signos vitales. Rogó que nunca pasara una emergencia para utilizarlo, pero ese era el momento adecuado. Conectó el aparato al tomacorriente, y puso algunos diodos en el cuerpo de Dolly, así como una máscara conectada al mismo aparato, al cual insertó un pequeño tanque de oxígeno. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Delilah encendió el aparato. Una pantalla se iluminó, cargando el sistema, luego se oyó un pitido electrónico, mostrando los signos vitales de la cachorra, mientras el respirador le suministraba suficiente oxígeno para que respirara. Por cinco agonizantes minutos, estuvo observando las lecturas del monitor, hasta que estas mostraron una elevación y mejoría en los signos vitales de la dálmata adolescente. Ya con la cachorra estabilizada, la exhausta dálmata salió de la habitación, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que clamaban por respuestas.

-Mamá…..como…cómo esta Dolly?- pregunto Dylan tímidamente.

-*Suspiro* ella…está mejor, por suerte sus heridas no son graves, así que la dejaremos descansar. Dylan, necesito que vigiles a tu hermana por un momento, hazlo, por favor.

-Está bien mamá -dijo Dylan. Obedientemente, el cachorro entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a su madre con Roxy y Snowball en el corredor. Una vez que el dálmata adolescente salió de su vista, Delilah se dirigió a las dos hembras con una mirada feroz y una expresión de furia en su rostro, algo que ellas nunca habían visto antes, llenándolas de miedo.

-Ustedes dos, quiero que me expliquen todo lo que sucedió, absolutamente todo, ahora!

Por su parte, Dylan contemplaba a Dolly, quien estaba dormida sobre el colchón, aún conectada al aparato. Se veía tranquila y apacible, pero las heridas que tenía le recordaban que algo terrible le ocurrió esa noche. Miró las lecturas del aparato, analizando los resultados. Su madre le había enseñado un poco sobre protocolos médicos, así que tenía una vaga idea de cómo interpretarlos, Sin otra cosa por hacer, se limitó a sujetar la pata Izquierda de su hermana.

-Dolly, recupérate pronto hermana- dijo Dylan. Jamás pensó verla en esa situación, y a pesar de las diferencias que tenían, aprendió a quererla mucho, así que verla en ese estado le rompía el corazón al sensible cachorro. Una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla, la cual secó de inmediato al oír como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Delilah entró, con un gesto serio en su rostro. Se acercó a su hijo, parándose junto a él y supo su pata en el hombro del cachorro. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación por algunos minutos, solo interrumpido por los pitidos y sonidos emanados del aparato. De pronto, ese silencio fue momentáneamente roto por la voz de Dylan.

-Mamá….Roxy y Snowball…..ellas tuvieron algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Dolly?

-*Suspiro* No hijo, ninguna tiene la culpa de esto, ni tu hermana ni sus amigas, tal vez fui un poco severa, pero sabes que en una emergencia no se puede perder tiempo, después me disculparé con ellas, después de todo, les debemos que hayan traído a tu hermana hasta acá.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, tan denso y pesado como la noche. Dylan volteó a ver discretamente a su madre. Se veía agotada y preocupada, no recordaba haberla visto así antes en su corta vida, excepto por aquella ocasión en que ambos perdieron a un ser querido, un acontecimiento que pese al tiempo transcurrido no podían olvidar. Madre e hijo continuaron mirando a la joven dálmata, pendientes de su condición.

-Mamá…Dolly…..ella…..se pondrá bien….verdad? –dijo Dylan con la voz ahogada.

-Eso espero hijo, eso espero, quieres acompañarme aquí hasta que despierte?

Dylan asintió en silencio. Con su pata, abrazó a su madre, recargando su cara en su rezago, como si buscara fuerza en su siempre confiable progenitora. La afligida madre correspondió el gesto, abrazando a su hijo amorosamente. Ambos permanecieron sentados junto a Dolly, con la firme esperanza de que ella saldría bien de esa difícil situación.


	3. Impotencia

_Saludos a todos, espero que esten disfrutando de esta obra; afortunadamente esta historia esta saliendo bastante fluida, si todo sale bien, el proximo sera el último capitulo, en lo que trabajo en otros proyectos, y retomo mis otras historias._

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante con estos fanfics._

_Sin más preambulos, continuemos! El viaje aun no acaba, sigamos adelante!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Impotencia**

A la mañana siguiente, Doug, el dálmata bombero, regresó de una pesada noche de trabajo. Fue una jornada algo agitada en la estación debido a algunos incidentes ocurridos durante la madrugada, así que el corpulento can solo quería descansar y pasar un rato con su numerosa familia, así que abrió la puerta y entró anunciándose, como era su rutina.

-Hijoooooos! Ya vineeeee! –gritó el jovial dálmata macho. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no fue recibido por su acostumbrada pila de cachorros, al contrario, la casa se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa, sin el característico barullo que más de cien cachorros pueden provocar, extrañándole el tranquilo pero inquietante ambiente que se sentía.

-Donde está todo el mundo? Acaso paso algo en mi ausencia?- preguntó el perro confundido.

-interesante elección de palabras, Doug –dijo una voz, El fornido adulto volteó y miro a Dawkings, el dálmata inventor, recargado en una pared, abrazando a Princesa Positrón, su inseparable muñeca. Se veía algo serio, más serio de lo que normalmente era.

-Ho….hola hijo, oye…..ocurrió algo? –preguntó Doug, tratando de no mostrarse alterado.

-No estoy autorizado para dar información de carácter delicado Doug, pero mamá me designó para avisarte que subieras a verla en cuando llegaras, está esperándote en la habitación "aislada" –dijo el cachorro con cierto tono sombrío. Ante ese aviso, el dálmata bombero subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Entró al cuarto señalado y lo primero que vio fue a Dolly acostada en el colchón, conectada a un aparato médico. Delilah y Dylan estaban parados junto a ella, desvelados y cansados, pero atentos al estado de la cachorra dálmata. Tan concentrados estaban en su labor que no notaron la presencia de Doug hasta que éste se acercó a ellos.

-Doug….llegaste…..por todos los perros, ya es de día! –dijo Delilah con cansancio.

-Si amor, ya llegué, que fue….que fue lo que le pasó a Dolly? Por qué ella está así? –pregunto Doug consternado. Delilah quería contestarle, pero antes se dirigió a Dylan.

-Hijo, tengo que hablar a solas con tu padre, ve a dormir un rato, ha sido una noche larga.

-Pero mamá..….*bostezo* quiero estar aquí cuando *bostezo* cuando Dolly despierte.

-Por favor, ve a descansar, Dawkins cuidará a los cachorros por ti, y yo te avisare cuando ella despierte –dijo Delilah en tono maternal. El dálmata adolescente estaba tan cansado que obedeció sin objetar a su madre y lentamente salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos adultos a solas. Fue en ese momento que Doug corrió a abrazar a su amada esposa.

-Oh Delilah, que fue lo que paso? –preguntó consternado el fornido dálmata.

-Amor…anoche….anoche Dolly salió con sus amigas, pero…..…pero parece que….parece que….alguien….alguien trató de aprovecharse de ella para….para ultrajarla –dijo Delilah con un nudo en la garganta. Doug se quedó petrificado al imaginar semejante acto de maldad cometido en contra de su pobre hija, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Quieres…...quieres decir que alguien….alguien la…...violó? –preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-No, ya la revisé y afortunadamente no fue violada, pero sufrió varios golpes y lesiones, tal vez se las provocó huyendo. También estaba bajo el influjo de alguna droga, logre contrarrestar el efecto, pero aun así espero a que reaccione. Oh Doug! Nuestra hija! Como es que….como es que alguien podría hacerle…...hacerle algo así? –dijo Delilah, quien ya no pudo aguantar más y sus ojos se humedecieron. Doug estaba sin palabras, pero nuevamente abrazó a su esposa con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Solo…..solo un monstruo podría hacer esto, pero no te preocupes, amor, iré de inmediato con las autoridades para dar aviso, esto no puede quedarse así!

-Pero acabas de llegar, no vas a descansar un poco? –dijo Delilah

-No amor, esto no puede dejarse pasar, iré a buscar a Perla de inmediato para avisarle!

-Está bien cariño, yo me quedaré aquí, en caso de que ella despierte, luego avisare al hospital para informarles que no asistiré.

Doug asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo para reportar lo ocurrido, dejando a Delilah sola con Dolly. La hembra miraba atenta a la cachorra, esperando que reaccionara. El cansancio comenzó a minar las fuerzas de la dálmata enfermera, entrecerrando sus ojos cada cierto tiempo, hasta que sin notarlo, se quedó dormida de pie. Estuvo así por un breve rato, cuando entre sueños oyó un breve murmullo. Abrió sus ojos, y vio que Dolly estaba despertando.

-Ooooowwwww, mi cabeza…..mamá?…...donde….donde están Roxy y Snowball? Dondé…..dondé estoy? Que…...que es lo que sucede? Por qué…por qué estoy aquí.

-DOLLY! LOGRASTE DESPERTAR! Estás a salvo hija! –dijo Delilah, moviendo su cola de felicidad-. Ellas están bien, fueron quienes te trajeron a casa, recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

La cachorra miró a su madre, estaba a punto de hablar, pero parecía que no encontraba la forma de articular adecuadamente las palabras, trataba de repasar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero su mente estaba en blanco, y una expresión de angustia se reflejó en su rostro.

-Es que….no lo recuerdo, sé que salí con ellasl, y creo…..creo que me caí…..…algo….…..algo pasó…pero…...no puedo recordarlo, no puedo recordar nada! Tengo miedo…..tengo mucho miedo…no sé de qué….pero….tengo miedo mamá!…..jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida, jamás! –dijo Dolly, rompiendo en llanto. Delilah abrazó a su hija, tratando de consolarla.

-Tranquila hija, ya estas a salvo, no tienes nada de que temer –dijo Delilah. Dolly solo se limitó a llorar como una cachorra bebé, apoyando su cara en el pecho de su madre y aferrándose a ella, buscando refugio en el lecho de su madre. El llanto de la joven dálmata minó las pocas fuerzas que Delilah aún tenía, terminando por sucumbir ante el dolor de su hija, derramando algunas lágrimas. Abrazó a la cachorra con fuerza, como si temiera volver a perderla si la soltaba. Ambas permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que decidieron romper al abrazo. Dolly volvió a acostarse en el colchón, mientras Delilah secaba sus lágrimas. En ese momento, Doug entró a la habitación, y al ver a su hija despierta, se abalanzó sobre ella para rodearla con sus brazos.

-HIJA! ME ALEGRO DE VERTE DESPIERTA!- dijo Doug, con su voz quebrada.

-Gracias papá, no sé qué ocurrió, pero…..…me da gusto verlos –dijo Dolly sollozando, abrazando a su padre. Delilah se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Los dejare solos para que puedan hablar, iré a caminar un poco, necesito despejar mi mente.

-Por supuesto cariño, yo me quedare con Dolly un rato, descansa, –dijo Doug, sin soltar a la cachorra, quien se abrazó con fuerza a los brazos de su padre.

-Cuídala amor, descansa hija- dijo Delilah. Cerró la puerta y bajó para revisar al resto de sus hijos, quienes ya estaban despiertos y ocupados en sus respectivas rutinas. Entró a la habitación principal y vio que Dylan dormía plácidamente en su cama, así que decidió no molestarlo. Tomo una frazada y con ella cubrió amorosamente a su primogénito. Después se dirigió a la puerta principal, encontrándose con Dawkins, quien estaba a la expectativa de todo.

-Hijo, voy a salir un momento, cuida de tus hermanos, y deja que Dylan descanse un poco más.

-Como ordenes madre, solo una pregunta: Dolly….se encuentra bien?-´preguntó el cachorro inventor. Delilah sabía que el pequeño era más maduro e inteligente que el resto, y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que los otros dejaban pasar, así que podía confiarle más secretos.

-Está mejor, pero hay que dejarla descansar, si preguntan tus hermanos por ella, solo diles que está un poco enferma, regresaré en un rato, cuídalos y mantenme informada.

-Así lo hare, mamá –dijo Dawkins. Delilah acarició la cabeza del joven genio, abrió la puerta y salió en dirección al parque. Una vez que llegó, buscó un árbol frondoso y con mucha sombra para descansar plácidamente. Cerró sus ojos, con la esperanza de quedarse dormida para recuperar algo de fuerzas tras una noche tan agotadora y llena de emociones fuertes.

* * *

_Delilah abrió poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose con una situación peculiar: ya no se encontraba en el parque, sino en un lugar desconocido, una habitación blanca, tan pálida como su propio pelaje. Recorrió el extraño sitio con la mirada, encontrando a Dolly acostada en el otro extremo. Era como si ambas dálmatas estuvieran encerradas en ese extraño lugar. La perra adulta se levantó y avanzó de prisa para revisar a la cachorra, pero se llevó un tremendo golpe en su hocico, percatándose que algo le impedía avanzar. Un muro invisible similar al vidrio le bloqueaba el paso, aislándola de su hija, quien parecía estar dormida, ajena a lo que sucedía._

_-DOLLY, ME ESCUCHAS? ESTAS BIEN?- gritó la dálmata adulta, pero parecía que la joven no la oía. Tras unos minutos, la cachorra se levantó, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara algo._

_-Donde, donde estoy? –dijo Dolly confundida- . HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? HOLAAAA!_

_-DOLLY, MIRAME, AQUÍ ESTOY! –Delilah agitaba sus brazos, pero era como si ella fuera invisible para la cachorra. De pronto, notó que algo se materializaba detrás de la joven dálmata, una aterradora y nebulosa sombra, la cual se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia Dolly, sin que ella se percatara de la amenaza que estaba a punto de atacarla._

_-HIJA! VOLTEA! HUYE! –gritó Delilah con desesperación, pero la pequeña dálmata no podía escuchar sus advertencias. La misteriosa sombra se materializó, adoptando la forma de una oscura silueta, similar a la de un enorme perro. No se distinguía su raza, pero era enorme, con un porte amenazador, y una mirada tenebrosa. Se situó justo detrás de Dolly, quien volteó al percatarse de la presencia, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El ente alzó su pesada pata y de un solo golpe derribó a la cachorra, tirándola al piso. Dolly trató de levantarse, pero se veía desorientada, totalmente incapaz de defenderse del musculoso ser, alterando a Delilah._

_-NOOOOOOOO! – El instinto materno de la dálmata adulta se activó al máximo, así que arremetió contra el muro invisible con la esperanza de poder atravesarlo, pero la barrera no cedía. El oscuro can se abalanzó sobre la indefensa dálmata, la tomó de la cabeza, azotándola violentamente contra el suelo, dejándola fuera de combate. De su cuerpo salieron unos tentáculos, los cuales sujetaron las cuatro patas de la cachorra, dejándola totalmente indefensa._

_-AYUDENMEEEE! PAPAAAÁ, MAMAAAAÁ! –gritaba Dolly aterrorizada. Su madre estaba desesperada, por más que trataba, el muro invisible le impedía ayudar a su hija._

_-NO LA TOQUES MALDITO! ES SOLO UNA NIÑA, DÉJALA EN PAZ! –gritaba Delilah hasta quedar afónica, pero la oscura entidad no escuchaba ninguna de sus plegarias. El malévolo ente abrió sus fauces, sacando una enorme y repugnante lengua, con la cual comenzó a recorrer con lujuria el cuerpo de la joven dálmata, quien se agitaba por la horrible sensación._

_-AAGGGGHHH, NO ME TOQUES, DEJAMEEE!- suplicaba Dolly con lágrimas en sus ojos. En su desesperación, Delilah rascaba el muro invisible con sus patas hasta hacerlas sangrar. Quería saltar sobre la cruel criatura y despedazarla con sus propios dientes, pero todo era inútil, por más que trataba, no había forma de que pudiera ayudar a su hija. De pronto, vio que el oscuro can volteó, mirando fijamente a la dálmata adulta., Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, pero encendidos como carbones ardientes, tan penetrantes como si escudriñara el interior del alma de Delilah. Su mirada era tan aterradora que la dálmata se quedó congelada por el miedo. El monstruoso perro esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, volvió a mirar a la indefensa Dolly e introdujo la enorme lengua por su garganta, mientras un nuevo tentáculo salía del vientre del oscuro can, penetrando la entrepierna de la cachorra. Todo orificio y cavidad de la joven dálmata fue salvajemente violentado. La expresión del rostro de Dolly reflejaba una mezcla de terror y sufrimiento al sentir como el monstruoso perro le arrebataba su virginidad. Quería gritar, pero sus alaridos eran ahogados por el repugnante apéndice que la sofocaba, siendo sus ojos los únicos que expresaban su dolor y agonía. Todo esto pasaba frente a su madre, quien cerraba los puños con furia, sintiéndose culpable por no hacer nada para detener el abuso. Delilah no pudo soportar más la horrible escena y sin poder hacer más, agachó la mirada. _

_-BASTA, BASTAAAAA! POR FAVOR….BASTAAAA! –suplicaba Delilah con lágrimas en sus ojos, llena de impotencia al atestiguar como la criatura abusaba de su hija, imposibilitada para impedir tan atroz acto. Una vez que el siniestro ser terminó de ultrajar a Dolly, tomó su cuerpo y lo lanzó un par de metros, cerca de la dálmata adulta. La mirada de la cachorra era vidriosa y carente de vida, apenas podía moverse, pero tuvo fuerza para voltear a ver a su madre._

_-Mama…..por…..por que….no me….ayudaste…por…que …..me ….dejaste? –dijo la cachorra, con una mirada que hizo sentir a Delilah aún más culpable._

_-Hice lo que pude hija, tienes que creerme, yo…. –quiso seguir, pero el infernal ser abrió sus sobrenaturales mandíbulas, engullendo a la cachorra por completo. Delilah atestiguo como su hija era devorada por la siniestra figura. Una vez que la cachorra desapareció, el oscuro ente avanzó hacia la afligida madre, quedando cara a cara frente a ella_

_-Estuvo deliciosa, ahora sigues tú –dijo el maligno ser con un voz sobrenatural. Abrió su enorme boca, lista para devorar a Delilah, quien pudo oír un aterrador sonido que provenía del interior del ser. Eran los gritos de su hija clamando por ayuda, al igual que los gritos de otras infortunadas cachorras infortunadas, víctimas de la criatura. Todas gritaban al mismo tiempo, formando un desgarrador concierto de alaridos que helaban la piel. Delilah cerró los ojos con resignación, pero antes de ser devorada, usó todas sus fuerzas para gritar una sola palabra._

* * *

-DOOLLYYYY! –gritó Delilah, despertando de golpe. La dálmata se levantó, tambaleante y agitada, con sus ojos rojos y humedecidos, señal de que había llorado todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose nuevamente en el parque, el cual estaba relativamente tranquilo: observando algunos paseantes que ocupaban las bancas para relajarse; otros admiraban el sereno y cristalino lago; una familia organizaba un picnic, y otros humanos más recorrían el lugar. También había algunos perros jugando, ejercitándose o entretenidos en varias actividades recreativas. Se talló los ojos con sus patas y miró al horizonte, en dirección al emblemático Big Ben, el cual marcaba las 14:30 horas. Pudo percatarse que todo había sido solo un mal sueño, sin embargo, fue suficientemente convincente para perturbarla, y para recordarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_-Por todos los perros…..que….…que horrible pesadilla…fue solo un sueño…pero...Dolly, pobrecilla, lo que debió haber sufrido_ –pensó la dálmata adulta. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, sin embargo, aún tenía una sensación de malestar en su pecho. Quería averiguar con exactitud qué fue lo que le había ocurrió a su hija. Necesitaba descansar, pero su mente estaba ocupada buscando respuestas, en especial saber la identidad del responsable de atacar a Dolly. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio una enorme figura equina que se acercaba a ella. Incluso no la notó hasta que la yegua se postró delante de ella y tocó a la perra delicadamente con su hocico en su hombro, sobresaltándola levemente.

-Hola Delilah –dijo Perla cortésmente.

-Oh!…..saludos Perla…..perdóname, estaba…..estaba algo….distraída.

-Tranquila, Doug me contó lo sucedido, sé que no ha sido fácil para ustedes, como sigue Dolly?

-Está mejor, gracias por preguntar, sin embargo, me preocupa demasiado lo que le ocurrió.

-Lo sé, es algo que no queremos que pase con nuestros seres queridos, perdona que tenga que preguntarte esto, pero…no sabes si el atacante…..abuso de ella? Sé que es una pregunta difícil, pero es procedimiento policiaco de rutina, entiendo si no quieres contestar y…

-No te preocupes Perla, es comprensible. Afortunadamente no lo consiguió, revisé a Dolly personalmente, solo tiene lesiones menores, ese maldito no tuvo tiempo para hacerle algo peor.

-Me alegra saber eso, escucha, no quiero asustarte, pero…...desafortunadamente ella no es la primera cachorra a quien le ocurre esto.- dijo Perla sombríamente. En ese momento, la dálmata sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Que…que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Delilah con cierto temor en su voz.

-Por lo que he leído en los reportes, han pasado al menos otros diez casos, incluso una de las cachorras no sobrevivió, la encontraron en un lote baldío….sin vida…..por una sobredosis de….

-Rofinol, lo sé, pude reconocer los síntomas en Dolly, pero logré contrarrestar un poco los efectos de la droga. Perla, esto….esto no puede estar pasando aquí en Camden! Acaso nadie puede detener a ese miserable? -dijo la dálmata adulta con enorme frustración.

-Créeme que me gustaría poder encerrar a esa escoria tras las rejas, incluso estoy trabajando con una unidad K-9 enviada desde Londres específicamente para ayudar en este caso, pero no la investigación no ha avanzado ni hemos podido encontrar ningún sospechoso, las victimas no recuerdan nada y no se han encontrado pistas, tal vez Dolly pueda ayudarnos de alguna forma.

-No lo sé, ella no recuerda mucho, pero si quedó un poco traumatizada por lo que pasó, no creo que ayude mucho si la interrogan, además, dudo que hayan quedado rastros del atacante porque yo...…yo la lavé mientras la examinaba…...lo siento…...es mi culpa….no debí…..no debí…..-dijo Delilah avergonzada y con su voz quebrada. La yegua policía volvió a tocarla con su hocico para reconfortar a la mortificada dálmata.

-No es tu culpa, tú actuaste como cualquier madre hubiera hecho ante semejante emergencia, desconocías lo que sucedió antes, además, el único culpable es ese cobarde que anda suelto, aunque me duele admitirlo, sin pistas suficientes, seguirá atacando hasta que lo detengamos.

Las palabras de Perla se quedaron grabadas en la mente de Delilah. No podía creer lo que había escuchado: un violador en serie estaba suelto en Camden, y la policía no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, algo que enfurecía a la dálmata enfermera, quien incluso se sentía culpable por arruinar la única oportunidad que tenían para recolectar pistas útiles para atraparlo.

-No…..no es posible eso, ojala…ojala hubiera alguna forma de atraparlo- dijo Delilah.

-Solo se sabe que todas las víctimas fueron a antros clandestinos como ese que llaman "El ensueño", Dolly sería la tercera víctima de ese sitio, si ella pudiera reconocerlo, podríamos hacer algo, pero si entramos sin saber quién es, solo lo pondríamos en alerta y escaparía.

-Tal vez podría haber alguna forma de ayudarles para identificar al atacante, que tal si yo…...

-Escucha Delilah, somos amigas, y por eso mismo te pido que no intervengas ni hagas alguna locura, ese perro es muy peligroso y no dudará en lastimar a alguien más, así que deja esto a las autoridades, te aseguro que lo detendremos a como dé lugar, pero no interfieras en esto!

Delilah miró a Perla, su expresión era severa e inquisitiva, pero al mismo tiempo podía percibir un aura de nerviosismo y preocupación en el tono de voz de la yegua policía como nunca antes había visto. Era evidente que no quería que algo le ocurriera a la dálmata si intervenía.

-*Suspiro* está bien Perla –dijo la perra en tono de derrota y levantándose del césped-, debo irme, tengo que revisar a Dolly para ver cómo sigue, muchas gracias por todo.

-Está bien, salúdala de mi parte y…..Delilah...no hagas nada estúpido….….por favor.

-No te preocupes, te veré después –dijo la dálmata adulta. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su casa, meditando todo lo que había platicado con la yegua policía. Entró a su casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación aislada. Se asomó y alcanzó a ver a Dolly, profundamente dormida en los brazos de Doug. Se veía tranquila y apacible, por lo que decidió dejarlos a solas, dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto, donde buscó su improvisada cama para acostarse, buscando descansar un poco más para reponer las energías gastadas la noche anterior, esperanzada de no volver a tener la espantosa pesadilla que tuvo antes, además de concentrase en algo más.

_-Lo lamento Perla, no podré cumplir esa promesa, de alguna forma, ese canalla debe ser capturado, y si la policía no puede hacerlo, yo lo atraparé, no importa lo que me cueste._


	4. Planeación

_Saludos a todos, parece que las cosas se modificaron y se extendió un capitulo más, asi que de momento, estan frente al penultimo capitulo de esta emocionanate historia, la cual espero siga siendo de su agrado._

_Mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dedican un troz de su valioso tiempo en leer estas obras, su apoyo significa mucho para mi, se los agradezco._

_Sin más preambulos, continuemos con esta historia que poco a poco se enfila hacia su final, disfrutenla._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.-Planeación**

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente de Dolly, y el ambiente en la casa Dálmata estaba ligeramente tenso, en especial porque los cachorros querían saber el motivo por el cual su hermana patinadora se encontraba temporalmente recluida en el cuarto de observación. Afortunadamente, Dylan supo ingeniárselas para contener la mayoría de las dudas de sus hermanos pequeños, distrayéndolos con diversas actividades que los mantenían entretenidos. Sin embargo, sus hermanos de edad mediana no estaban tan convencidos por las explicaciones del dálmata mayor, así que Delgado, Da Vinci, DJ, Dizzy y Dee Dee trazaron su propio plan para averiguar la verdad. El grupo aprovechó un momento en que Dylan estaba aspirando la sala para interrogarlo. El cachorro astronauta estaba tan entretenido limpiando que no se percató cuando sus hermanos lo rodearon, prácticamente acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Eeeerrrrr…en que puedo ayudarles? –preguntó Dylan extrañado.

-Dylan, tu sabes que le pasó a Dolly, dinos! –dijo Dizzy.

-Si! Queremos saberlo!- exclamó Dee Dee remarcando las palabras de su hermana.

-Oigan, no sé de qué están hablando! –replicó Dylan tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-No mientas!- Tu ayudaste a mamá esa noche, así que sabes que fue lo que pasó! -dijo Delgado con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Bueno….admito que si la ayude con eso, pero solo vi que Roxy y Snowball la trajeron a casa, no tengo conocimiento más allá de esa circunstancia.

-Escucha hermano, sabemos que mamá solo confía en ti para ciertas cosas, y estamos seguros que esta es una, así que no nos mientas! Dinos que sucedió! –dijo DJ.

-Oigan, yo solo sé que está algo delicada por…..ultimadamente, desde cuando les tengo que rendir cuentas a ustedes? Soy uno de los perros jefe de esta casa y deben obedecerme!

-Dylan, respetamos tu rango como hermano mayor –dijo Da Vinci-, pero Dolly también es nuestra hermana, y no somos unos cachorros pequeños, además, tenemos derecho a saber por qué está en cama, así que deja de jugar con nosotros, dinos la verdad, o sino….…

-O sino que? Me vas a pintar como un dálmata malo y despreciable? Me van a dedicar una canción triste? O me van a reprochar por no decirles nada? En este momento nada de eso me afecta, así que denme su mejor golpe! Puedo aguantarlo!– dijo Dylan con tono desafiante, recibiendo como respuesta una misteriosa sonrisa por parte de la cachorra pintora.

-Nada de eso, tenemos planeado algo mucho mejor: DIESEEEL! –gritó Da Vinci con todas sus fuerzas. Sorpresivamente, se hizo un agujero en el piso, y el cachorro cavador emergió de él, justo frente a Dylan, más enlodado y sucio de lo habitual, cubierto por una densa capa de suciedad, moho y basura. Un olor muy desagradable emanaba de su pelaje, mas apestosa y repulsiva de lo habitual, tan penetrante que era suficiente para que todos se alejaran un poco. Dylan miraba con terror a su desaseado hermano, esbozando una mueca de asco.

-Que…que están pensando hacer? –preguntó Dylan, con voz temblorosa.

-Veras, dejamos que Diesel se revolcara en un basurero durante todo el día de ayer, puedes imaginar la cantidad de suciedad que acumuló, toda especialmente para ti, así que tienes una sola opción: dinos la verdad de lo que ocurrió con Dolly o hare que Diesel se sacuda y deje la casa tan sucia que pasaras días enteros limpiando ese desastre.

-No…..no se atreverían! –dijo Dylan, tratando de controlar la situación, pero todos los cachorros sonrieron al unísono.

-Ve Diésel, dale un abrazo a Dylan, uno muy fuerte –ordenó Da Vinci.

-JEJEJEJEJEJE, ABRAZO!- dijo el cándido cachorro, avanzando hacia el dálmata astronauta. Dylan retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta quedar pegado a la pared, rodeado por sus hermanos quienes le impedían cualquier ruta de escape. Diesel estaba a menos de medio metro de Dylan, quien a pesar de esa distancia sentía nauseas por el hedor del cachorro excavador.

-Y bien, estás listo para hablar? -dijo Da Vinci. Dylan no sabía qué hacer, y las expresiones de sus hermanos no eran alentadoras, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, así será, espero que te guste ese olor en tu pelaje- dijo la dálmata pintora. Dylan solo cerró sus ojos, resignado a su maloliente destino. Diesel se acercó a su hermano mayor y estaba a punto de abrazarlo, cuando una voz se oyó con fuerza en la casa.

-BASTAAAA! –gritó la voz. Era Dawkins, acompañado de Dante y Deepak, quienes estaban a su lado- Escuchen! Dolly necesita descansar, y mamá ha ordenado estrictamente que no la molesten, así que no hagan ruido y dejen de acosar a Dylan!

-Pero…..-dijo Da Vinci.

-No hay pero que valga!, Mamá así lo ordenó y debemos obedecer su mandato, si tienes algún problema con eso, puedes comunicárselo cuando regrese. Además, lo que dice Dylan es cierto, él estuvo ahí, pero solo ayudo en la atención a Dolly, no sabe nada más allá de eso.

-Dylan está cansado por haber pasado la noche en vela ayudando a mamá para estar al pendiente de la salud de Dolly, y a pesar de eso, sigue en pie para ayudarnos y mantener la casa en orden, el fin del mundo siempre nos acecha, pero sería nuestro fin sin ellos dos aquí, deberían sentirse avergonzados –dijo Dante con un tono serio pero firme.

-Lo…lo sentimos –dijeron el resto de los hermanos con la cabeza baja.

-Dante tiene razón….incluso para ser Dante, eso es nuevo –dijo Dawkins-, Mamá será quien nos informara todo a su debido tiempo, así que dejen de importunar a su hermano mayor y procedan a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Dolly.

Los hermanos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar al dálmata inventor con semejante elocuencia y convicción, algo que no era común en él. Además, tanto el semblante serio de Dante y la mirada tranquila pero decidida de Deepak demostraba que los tres respaldaban totalmente a Dylan, así que intercambiaron miradas y agacharon la cabeza.

-Está bien Dawkins –dijo Da Vinci con resignación- es solo que…nos preocupa Dolly.

-También a nosotros nos preocupa su condición, no somos ajenos a eso –dijo Deepak de forma más conciliadora-, pero Mamá está a cargo, si ella dice que debemos esperar, debemos confiar en ella y en su criterio, si gustan, haremos unos ejercicios de meditación para que se tranquilicen y despejen esa energía negativa, Guru Meow dice que "estamos en este mundo para convivir en armonía, quienes lo saben no luchan entre sí y alcanzan la paz interior", yo les ayudare a encontrar esa paz interior, vayan al patio y los alcanzaré en un momento.

Sin decir nada más, los cinco cachorros se retiraron en silencio, evidentemente derrotados. Diesel regresó al agujero por donde entró para seguir con su hábito de cavar. Con la situación bajo control, Dawkins se acercó a su hermano mayor y mentor.

-Estas bien Dylan? –preguntó el cachorro genio.

-Si…muchas gracias Dawkins, me salvaste el pellejo –dijo Dylan, respirando con mas calma.

-Descuida, para eso soy tu leal asistente –dijo el cachorro genio con una sonrisa. Además, mamá me pidió que te ayudemos, y viendo esto, necesitas toda la ayuda necesaria.

-Se los agradezco muchachos, han sido un par de días muy complicados, y no ha sido fácil.

-Bueno, iré con los demás a practicar mis ejercicios de meditación, se ve que mis hermanos necesitan relajarse con urgencia, los veré después –dijo Deepak, caminando hacia el patio mientras recitaba su acostumbrado mantra gatuno para alinear sus chakras.

-Yo regresare a las sombras para vigilar al resto de los cachorros, así como estar al pendiente del fin de mundo, uno nunca sabe en qué momento puede pasar –dijo Dante, desapareciendo en una esquina, dejando solos Dylan y a Dawkins para hablar con más privacidad.

-Por lo que dijiste, me supongo que tu si sabes lo que está pasando, verdad? –dijo Dylan.

-Un poco, pero mamá me ordenó estrictamente no revelar ninguna información, ni siquiera a tí.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, sé que Mamá confía en ti para ciertos asuntos, pero…..podrías tan solo decirme si es algo….serio?

Dawkins miro al suelo por un momento, como si se negara a compartir algo de lo que sabía, después miró a Dylan, notando preocupación en su rostro, así que se aventuró a hablar.

-Sí, es algo serio, pero Mamá lo tiene controlado, así que no te preocupes. Ella nos informará más detalladamente cuando sea el momento propicio.

-*Suspiro* Entiendo, será mejor que esperemos, y veo que es más gravé de lo que parece, incluso le gritó a Roxy y a Snowball, nunca la había visto tan molesta, ahora entiendo por qué Roxy no vino a nuestra "noche de observación de estrellas".

-Noche de observación de estrellas? Así le dicen ustedes a una cita romantica? -dijo Dawkins esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-QUEEEEE? No! No es nada de eso! Es solo que como "mejores amigos de ciencia", nos reunimos para ver constelaciones y discutir cuestiones de astronomía, cosas así.

-Vaya, me extrañaría que hicieran otras cosas- dijo Dawkins con sarcasmo.

-Como qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Dylan extrañado.

-Olvídalo hermano mayor, olvídalo, mejor continúa con tus tareas, yo vigilare a los cachorros.

-Sí, eso hare, confío en ti hermanito –dijo Dylan abrazando a Dawkins-. Ahora buscaré a Diesel para limpiarlo, antes de que convierta la casa en una sucursal del basurero de Candem.

El cachorro mayor se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de sus accesorios de limpieza, dejando a su hermano menor a solas. Dawkins se dirigió a una esquina donde tenía a Princesa Positrón, su inseparable muñeca, y la sostuvo con sus patas.

-*Suspiro* Crees que debemos decirle la verdad? –preguntó el cachorro genio a su muñeca, mientras jalaba de la cuerda en su espalda

-Positronamente! –contestó el juguete.

-Tienes razón, será nuestro hermano mayor, pero hay cosas que aún desconoce, y la verdad esta no creo que sea una que pueda manejar, ven, vamos a ver al resto de la familia– dijo Dawkins, jalando nuevamente la cuerda de su muñeca.

-Positrónamente! –respondió nuevamente el juguete.

-Es cierto, no debemos perder de vista a nuestros hermanos medianos, seguro tramaran algo.

El cachorro genio tomó su muñeca, la subió en su lomo y se dirigió al patio, esperando que la situación se mantuviera tranquila hasta que Delilah regresara del trabajo.

* * *

Por su parte, Delilah se había reincorporado a sus labores. Tras algunos diagnósticos errados del doctor Dave, su médico a cargo, era evidente que su presencia era necesaria. Sin embargo, durante toda la jornada, la dálmata enfermera tenía su mente ocupada en un plan para atrapar al peligroso perro abusador. Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, así que necesitaba trazar un plan lo suficientemente eficaz para atraparlo. Repasaba los posibles escenarios que podrían ocurrir, así como diversas soluciones a esas problemáticas, algo que la distraía ligeramente de sus obligaciones, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que otra perra enfermera, una collie adulta, la miraba fijamente, buscando atraer su atención. Al no obtener respuesta, su colega canina tocó a la dálmata directamente en el hombro.

-Delilah? Estas bien? –preguntó la collie con preocupación.

-Charlotte! Santos huesos! Perdón, estaba distraída, que me decías?

-Te preguntaba si tienes el historial del señor Collins, para llevarlo a archivar.

-Oh! Si, lo estuve checando, ya tomó sus pastillas y el doctor Dave le dará el alta, parece que es solo una ligera intoxicación alimentaria y no una apendicitis como inicialmente pensaba.

-Vaya, estas en todo! Definitivamente hacías falta amiga, tu doctor humano ha estado desvelado y ha requerido más ayuda de la habitual, por suerte pude cubrir tu turno, aunque no fue tan difícil porque… -la collie detuvo por un momento su discurso cuando notó que la dálmata tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Movió su pata frente al rostro de su amiga para atraer nuevamente su atención, despabilando nuevamente a la distraída dálmata.

-Oh! Perdóname, me distraje nuevamente, que me decías? –dijo Delilah apenada.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto Charlotte-, te ves bastante distraída, está todo bien en casa?

-*Suspiro* Discúlpame, es que…me he sentido algo….cansada, no he podido reponerme después de…después de….…ya sabes.

-No te preocupes "Dely", nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, no es algo que pueda olvidarse de la noche a la mañana. Lo más seguro es que estas agotada por tanto estrés.

-Si, debe de ser eso, es lo más seguro –dijo Delilah, tratando de excusarse.

-Está bien, si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, amiga –dijo Charlotte amablemente.

-Gracias amiga –dijo Dellah, abrazando a la collie-. De hecho….si podría requerir tu ayuda, podrías conseguirme una ampolleta de tranquilizante?

-Mmmhhhhh, déjame ver…..creo que sí puedo conseguirte alguna de la reserva.

-Excelente! Te lo agradecería mucho, podrías tenerla lista para mañana? –dijo Delilah.

-Supongo que sí, puedo entregártela antes de que acabe mi turno, sino es indiscreción, puedo preguntarte para que la necesitas?

-Claro…..es que….se me terminaron cuando atendí a Dolly y….necesito tener una en caso de vuelva a sentirse mal….si, eso es! –dijo Delilah con cierto nerviosismo.

-Ohhh, ya veo, no te preocupes amiga, la tendré lista antes de que me vaya.

-Perfecto! A decir verdad, quería saber….si no es mucha molestia para ti…..si pudieras cubrirme mañana por la noche, quiero estar cerca de Dolly en caso de que…..tenga algún sobresalto mientras duerme, y también necesito dormir un poco, ha sido una semana pesada.

-Por supuesto Dely, tu hija requiere de toda la atención necesaria, y sinceramente te ves algo fatigada, debes descansar más, con gusto yo cubro tu turno.

-Gracias Charly, sé que puedo contar contigo! -dijo Delilah abrazando a la collie. La primera parte del plan de la dálmata enfermera ya estaba lista, lo cual era una preocupación menos, algo que la ayudó a continuar con el resto de su jornada.

* * *

Tras un día de trabajo agotador, Delilah regresó a casa. Ya había anochecido, así que encontró un ambiente muy tranquilo, pero a diferencia de los otros días, era una atmosfera más relajada, se notaba que Deepak había intervenido para brindar la tranquilidad que se percibía. A su encuentro salió Dylan, quien sostenía un platón lleno de croquetas.

-Hola mamá, que gusto verte! Voy a llevarle estas croquetas a Dolly- dijo el cachorro atento.

-Eres un cachorro muy atento, seguro ella te lo agradecerá. Por cierto, sabes dónde se encuentran Dallas, Destiny y Deja Vu?

-Triple D? Cree que están en la sala, llegaron hace poco, necesitas algo de ellas?

-No te preocupes hijo, yo me ocupare, tú llévale la comida a tu hermana –dijo Delilah. Dylan obedeció y subió al cuarto aislado, mientras Delilah se dirigió a la sala principal, encontrando a las glamurosas trillizas viendo la televisión.

-Hola mis niñas, cómo están? –dijo Delilah dándoles un beso a cada una en su frente.

-HOLA MAMA! ESTAMOS BIEN! –dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Qué bueno mis niñas. Oigan, sé que están cansadas, pero podrían ayudarme con algo?

-Claro que si mamá –dijo Dallas.

-Cuenta con nosotras –dijo Destiny.

-Qué es lo que necesitas? –preguntó Deja Vu

-Miren, necesito….necesito cambiar de aspecto, verme diferente, totalmente irreconocible.

-Aaahh, quieres un "extreme makeover", tranquila, déjalo en nuestras patas! –dijeron al unísono las cachorras, levantándose del sillón. Corrieron hacia la habitación principal y unos minutos después regresaron con su madre. Cada una traía un pequeño maletín plateado en sus hocicos, decorados con diseños de sus propias placas. Pusieron cada uno de los maletines en el piso, los abrieron y comenzaron a sacar peines, frascos, brochas, botes de aerosol y diversos objetos para maquillaje.

-Siéntate aquí mamá, deja que las expertas trabajen –dijo Dallas. La dálmata adulta obedeció, sentándose en un sofá, mientras las trillizas observaban a su madre con el mismo cuidado y profesionalismo con el que actuaban, usando su ojo crítico para evaluar la situación.

-Mmmhhh, que tal algo más juvenil- dijo Dallas.

-Y si mejor probamos algo con más glamuroso? –preguntó Destiny.

-No, mejor algo casual, pero que sea vistoso y al mismo tiempo elegante- dijo Deja Vú

.

-Que atraiga las miradas de todos pero que diga "miren que buen estilo tengo" –dijo Dallas

. Una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo, las trillizas asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron varios de los implementos de belleza y se abalanzaron sobre Delilah. Tras varios minutos, las cachorras artistas se detuvieron, poniendo frente a su madre un espejo para admirar su trabajo.

-Dime mama, que piensas? –preguntó Dallas.

-Te gusta cómo quedó?- preguntó Destiny.

-Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! –dijo Deja Vu con ansiedad. Delilah se observó en el espejo, admirando su nueva apariencia.

-Wooow! De verdad…..me veo diferente, y bastante atractiva, incluso lograron cambiar el color de mi pelaje con mucha naturalidad, hicieron un excelente trabajo,

-Gracias mamá- dijo Dallas-, puedes contar con nosotras para este tipo de trabajo.

-De hecho, requiero de su ayuda para algo, podrían hacer esto mismo mañana por la noche?

-Claro, somos expertas en maquillaje y trabajamos muy rápido, pero, para que necesitas esto? –pregunto Dallas.

-Sí, generalmente tú no pides algo así –dijo Destiny con suspicacia.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Dolly?- dijo Deja Vu, lo que hizo que sus hermanas voltearan para mirar de forma amenazadora a la indiscreta trilliza.

-Que? Es la verdad, yo también estoy preocupada por ella –dijo Deja Vu. Delilah bajó del sillón y se puso frente a sus tres hijas.

-Escuchen niñas, les seré totalmente sincera: tienen razón, esto lo estoy haciendo por Dolly, y no puedo contarles más, pero necesito que sean totalmente discretas, no quiero que nadie más de sus hermanos se entere de esto, en especial su padre, así que necesitaré que guarde e secreto, quedo claro? –dijo Delilah con tono solemne.

-Claro mamá, puedes contar con nosotras –dijo Dallas, dándola una tarjeta electrónica de "All Access" a la dálmata adulta-. Toma esto, te servirá para entrar al estudio con facilidad. Puedes pasar con nosotras el viernes por la tarde, estaremos en el estudio hasta tarde, quieren que filmemos unos nuevos comerciales así que podremos ayudarte sin problemas.

-Gracias hijas, les agradezco su ayuda –dijo Delilah, abrazando a las tres cachorras. Con una toalla, se limpió el denso maquillaje a fin de que nadie sospechara. Dejó a las "Triple D" en la sala y sin que nadie la viera, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Caminó por algunos minutos, hasta llegar a la tienda de Stanislav, la cual aún se encontraba abierta. Entró discretamente y vio a Snowball acostada sobre una caja de cartón. La pomeriana estaba ligeramente dormida, pero al notar la presencia de la dálmata adulta, se sobresaltó ligeramente.

-DELILAH! Pero….pero que sorpresa verte aquí! Mira…sobre lo del otro día…..…yo…..

-Escucha, déjame hablar primero: lamento lo que pasó el otro día, estaba exaltada y muy preocupada por Dolly, pero eso no es excusa para justificar mi comportamiento tan grosero, así que vengo a disculparme por eso, lo siento mucho.

Snowball miró el rostro de Delilah, quien se veía fatigada, pero sincera en sus palabras.

No….no tienes que disculparte, es tu derecho molestarte por algo así, tal vez si yo…

-No es tú culpa, pero si podrías ayudarme para resolver esto.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea! Que necesitas?

-Necesito que me ayudes a entrar al "Ensueño".


	5. Justicia

**Capítulo 5: Justicia**

-QUEEE? –preguntó Snowball asombrada por la petición de la dálmata-, PERO….PERO POR QUÉ QUIERES IR AHÍ?

-Escucha, Perla me dijo que no saben la identidad del criminal que ataco a Dolly, y parece que no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya lleva varias víctimas y no quiero que escape impunemente.

-Yo…no sabía eso…esto es grave…..que harás al respecto?

-La dálmata se acercó al oído de la pomeriana y durante varios minutos le susurró el plan que estuvo elaborando en esos días.

-Oooohhhh…entiendo…si…eso…..suena peligroso…realmente quieres hacer esto?'

-Si no lo hago yo, nadie más lo hará, y no quiero que otra cachorra sufra lo mismo que Dolly, o algo peor, así que lo haré, puedo contar contigo?

La pomeriana miro a Delilah, quien se veía totalmente decidida a ejecutar su plan. Bajó por un momento la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, con evidente nerviosismo en su rostro. Tras unos instantes, vio directo a lao ojos de la dálmata tomó su decisión.

-Está bien, te ayudare, además, aun me siento responsable por lo que le paso a Dolly.

-No fue tu culpa, tú no sabías que algo así sucedería, nadie pudo preveer eso, pero ahora es momento de actuar, te veré aquí mañana a las 10 de la noche, juntas atraparemos a ese perro.

-Hecho, así lo haremos! –dijo Snowball. Ambas perras chocaron sus patas en señal de aprobación. Delilah regresó discretamente a su casa, verificando que nadie la siguiera o que alguno de sus hijos la viera. Entró directo a su habitación, encontrando a Doug profundamente dormido. Se acostó a su lado, lista para descansar, pensando en cómo resultaría su plan.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el ambiente se sentía más relajado en la casa Dálmata, Dolly pudo salir de su encierro, recibiendo como regalo un enorme abrazo grupal, cortesía de sus numerosos hermanos, así como muestras personalizadas de cariño por parte de sus hermanos medianos, como un retrato por parte de Da Vinci, una canción compuesta por DJ, una muestra de acrobacias realizadas por Delgado y una sesión de meditación personalizada con Deepak. Pasó el resto del día conviviendo con el resto de sus hermanos, jugando y sonriendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, algo que reconfortaba a todos, en especial a Dylan, a quien le alegraba que las cosas volvían lentamente a la normalidad, permitiéndole algo de descanso para su "tiempo Dylan", usado para disfrutar sus hobbies, como perfeccionar su juego en el Lobopoodle y leer su extensa enciclopedia de Marte, actividades que dejó pendientes por ayudar a cuidar a os cachorros en la convalecencia de su hermana. Al anochecer, el cachorro astronauta dio su acostumbrado recorrido a la casa para verificar que todo estuviera tranquilo. Las cosas se veían bien, todos los cachorros estaban agotados y dormidos, todos excepto uno: Dolly. Extrañado por su ausencia, Dylan se apresuró a buscar en todas la habitaciones, hasta que logró encontrarla en la habitación aislada, con los ojos enrojecidos, mirando fijamente al cielo.

-Dolly, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Dylan con preocupación.

-Sabes…comencé…comencé a recordar un poco lo que pasó….esa noche –dijo Dolly. Dylan dejó caer su mandíbula por la impresión.

-En serio? Pudiste recordar algo importante? Recuerdas que sucedió

La cachorra no respondió, solo seguía mirando el firmamento nocturno. Dylan prefirió guardar silencio, pensando que había dicho alguna indiscreción, hasta que Dolly retomó la palabra.

-No recuerdo todo, solo breves fragmentos que van y vienen: cuando llegamos al antro, a Roxie y Snowball bailando…la caída…..pero lo demás…..por más que quiero recordar, no puedo, pero debió ser algo muy malo, y eso…..me asusta…..que pudo pasar antes? De que huía?

La voz de Dolly comenzó a quebrarse, así que Dylan abrazó a su hermana para consolarla.

-A veces hay cosas que es mejor no recordar, lo que más importa, es que estas bien.

-*Sniff* gracias hermano *sniff*, eso fue lindo de tu parte, oye, quieres ver las estrellas conmigo? Me hace falta algo de compañía y los demás están dormidos.

-Claro hermana! No sabía que te gustaba la astronomía.

-No me gusta tonto, pero me reconforta ver el cielo estrellado, me da algo de…tranquilidad.

Dylan sonrió antes esa petición. Se acomodó junto a su hermana y ambos permanecieron abrazados observando el cielo nocturno, Dolly con la mirada fija, escudriñando el firmamento, y Dyla haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para aguantar las ganas de mostrarle a su hermana todas las constelaciones que conocía y su vasto conocimiento de las estrellas. Así permanecieron por un rato, cuando oyeron una voz femenina que los llamó.

-Dolly, Dylan, hijos, están aquí?

-Si mamá, aquí estamos –se apresuró a decir Dolly esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte mejor hija, me voy a trabajar, por favor cuiden a sus hermanos.

-Claro que si mamá –dijo Dylan. Delilah sonrio, se acercó a sus dos hijos y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, así como un fuerte abrazo.

-Que duerman bien, estaré bastante ocupada.

-Cuídate también mamá –dijo Dolly-, que tengas una noche tranquila.

-Así lo haré, hija –dijo Delilah. Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, tomó su maletín médico, puso su pata en el lector de huella, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, como era su rutina. Se alejó lo suficiente de la casa, y en lugar de ir al hospital, tomó otro camino, dirigiéndose al estudio de grabación donde sus hijas trabajaban. Un rato después, llegó al ostentoso lugar, que pese a ser de noche, había bastante actividad. Tomó la tarjeta que Dallas le había dado, la pasó por la ranura de un lector electrónico y la puerta se abrió sin problema. Pasó por detrás de algunos sets de filmación, donde se estaban grabando algunos comerciales, así que nadie notó su presencia. Tras recorrer un largo pasillo, llegó hasta una puerta con una placa metálica que decía "Triple D". Entró al cuarto y vio a sus hijas descansando en un sofá.

-MAMÁ! PASA! Llegaste en el momento perfecto –dijo Dallas.

-Terminamos algunos comerciales y tendremos una par de horas libres –dijo Destiny.

-Además, conseguimos algunas cosas que te pueden servir –dijo Deja Vú.

-Excelente mis niñas, patas a la obra! -dijo Delilah. La dálmata adulta se sentó en una silla elevada, mientras las trillizas tomaron varios accesorios de maquillaje. Con enorme destreza, las cachorras procedieron a hacer el cambio estético a su madre. Tras un buen rato de dedicación, la dálmata se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo, mirando su nueva apariencia.

-Guau! Quedo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba –dijo Delilah sorprendida.

-Así es, aquí tenemos más cosas con que pudimos trabajar –dijo Destiny-, ese maquillaje te hacen ver de otra raza distinta, nadie de aquí te reconocería de primera vista.

-Esa bolsa y esos accesorios se te ven divinos, sin contar las extensiones de mechones en tus patas y orejas, así como ese esmalte turquesa para tus uñas, muy de moda –dijo Dallas.

-Y este perfume especial ocultará tu esencia y te hará oler totalmente diferente –dijo Deja Vú, acercándose a la hembra adulta con un vistoso envase de vidrio, rociándola por todos lados.

-Gracias hijas, hicieron un excelente trabajo, y ya saben, ni una palabra a nadie –dijo Delilah. Tomó un hermoso bolso que sus hijas le dieron y se dispuso a partir, pero antes le dio un beso a cada una de sus hijas. Sin embargo, Deja Vu, la sujetó por un momento.

-Mamá…vas a estar bien? –preguntó la cachorra con preocupación.

-Por supuesto amor, estaré bien, no se preocupen, nada me pasará, nos vemos hijas.

Delilah salió discretamente de los estudios de filmación, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Candem. Con gran velocidad cubrió la distancia, avanzando hacia la tienda de Stanislav, donde vio a lo lejos a Snowball, encontrando a la pomeriana esperándola en una esquina.

-Disculpa la tardanza, ya estoy aquí- dijo Delilah, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de extrañeza de la pomeriana.

-Eh…no eres de aquí, verdad? Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra, "amiga".

-Soy yo, Delilah! Solo que me hice un ligero "cambio", que te parece –dijo Delilah. La pomeriana se talló los ojos con sus patas y volvió a mirar a la dálmata disfrazada.

-En serio? Guau, eso es más que un simple cambio, estas…totalmente irreconocible!

-Esa es la idea, si esto funciona bien, podremos encontrar a este can, vamos!

Snowball asintió y se subió al lomo de Delilah. La dálmata disfrazada comenzó a correr, siguiendo las indicaciones de la pomeriana. Tras un buen rato de recorrido, ambas perras llegaron al antro. Borys estaba nuevamente en la entrada, vigilando la puerta de acceso.

_-"Lavina"_! Estas de regreso por mas acción? –dijo el sabueso polaco.

-Ya me conoces, soy una chica divertida, no puedo estar quieta –dijo Snowball nerviosa.

-Eso veo, espero que tu otra amiga está bien, y veo que traes compañía.

-Por supuesto, pronto volverá a divertirse, mientras te presento a otra amiga, se llama…

-Desiré, mi nombre es Desiré–dijo la dálmata.

-Oohhh, muy glamorosa y atractiva, bienvenida señorita, todas las amigas de _"Lavina"_ son amigas mías, pasen y diviértanse!–dijo el can amablemente, cediéndoles el paso.

-Gracias, es muy amable –dijo Delilah. Ambas perras entraron por la puerta, caminando por el pasillo que las llevaría a la estancia principal, momento que aprovechó Delilah para hablar con Snowball y repasar el plan.

-Recuerda el plan: trataré de localizar a ese perro, si ya no logras verme, quiero que salgas y esperes mi señal para que mandes una alerta a través de la "red de aullidos", el lugar esta algo alejado y necesito que envíes el mensaje para que Perla y el resto de los perros policías vengan, mientras yo haré lo posible por mantenerlo ocupado–susurró Delilah a la pomeriana.

-Está bien _"Desiré"_, solo ten cuidado.

Delilah asintió con la cabeza. Ambas entraron al antro y se separaron, pero sin perderse de vista, encontrando el mismo espectáculo que en la anterior visita, un lugar lleno de perros de toda edad y raza conviviendo, bebiendo y bailando. Delilah estuvo un rato merodeando el lugar, observando a los perros asistentes. Cualquiera podía ser un sospechoso, pero no sabía quién podría ser el abusador, y sin alguna pista, sería más complicado.

-Por todos los perros! Como voy a averiguar quién fue el que lastimó a Dolly? Es como una pulga en un perro ovejero, comienzo a pensar que me precipité con este plan –pensó Delilah con cierto aire de derrota, sentándose en una mesa para descansar. Observó a algunas parejas platicando animadamente, así como a otros perros que bailaban y platicaban, algo que le recordó algunos momentos de su juventud, en especial un antiguo amor. Estaba tan distraída que no notó que alguien estaba frente a ella, moviendo su pata para llamar su atención.

-Disculpa, quería saber si está ocupado este asiento- dijo educadamente un setter inglés.

-Eh? No, no está ocupado, adelante, discúlpeme, andaba algo distraída.

-No se preocupe, linda damisela, no es usted oriunda de Londres, verdad? No recuerdo haber visto a una galgo saluki tan guapa por aquí antes, y eso que frecuento mucho este sitio.

-Guau! Mis niñas hicieron un buen trabajo, realmente piensa que soy de otra raza, le seguiré la corriente para no levantar sospechas– pensó Delilah mientras improvisaba-, no, de hecho, provengo de Dubai, solo vengo de paso.

-Dubai! Viene de muy lejos, pues yo me llamo Laurence, encantado de conocerla,- dijo el can educadamente-, y si me permitiera tutearla, podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo De…siré, si…Desiré, eso es! – mintió Delilah, casi a punto de revelar su identidad.

-Guau, que nombre tan sexy, al igual que tú, y dime, andas de vacaciones o negocios?

-Pues….un poco de ambas, mi dueño vino por negocios a Londres, así que mientras él atiende sus asuntos, aproveché para salir a pasear un rato antes de que nuestro vuelo salga.

-Oh, entonces esta es una visita corta.

-En efecto, una amiga me recomendó este sitio para relajarme y aquí estoy.

-Pues llegaste al lugar perfecto, este es un buen sitio para relajarse, como puedes ver, todos están divirtiéndose y nada mejor para eso como un buen baile, me concedes esta pieza?

Ambos canes se levantaron de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Delilah, aunque atenta a la situación, disfrutaba del baile y la música. Hacía mucho tiempo que la dálmata no se había divertido tanto. Esa experiencia le traía gratos recuerdos: sus años de juventud, las salidas con los amigos, su primer beso, su primer amor…..el padre de Dylan, algo que la hizo sentir una enorme nostalgia, incluso un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, las que apresuró para limpiar para que no se notaran. Después de disfrutar del baile, ella y Laurence regresaron a la mesa.

-Guau *jadeo* bailas *jadeo* muy bien Desiré

-Gracias *jadeo*, tu también…..sabes moverte.

-Te ves sedienta, quieres un trago?

-Por supuesto– dijo Delilah. El settler ingles se dirigió hacia la barra, ordenando dos bebidas. Tras un momento de espera, puso los platones llenos de alcohol en la mesa. Ambos canes bebieron con rapidez, disfrutando del licor.

-Y buscas algo en particular? –preguntó Laurence súbitamente.

-La verdad, solo busco divertirme un rato, los viajes y el trabajo me agobian un poco.

-Créeme que te divertirás mucho aquí, mira a tu alrededor, todos buscamos divertirnos, ves a esos dos cavaliers que están al fondo? Vienen cada semana para relajarse y gozar de la vida.

Delilah volteó a donde señaló el settler, pero alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como el sabueso dejaba caer discretamente un polvo blanco en la bebida.

-"Conque así es como lo haces, maldito cobarde! Bien, dejemos que siga con su juego, lo importante es que ya sabemos quién es"- pensó Delilah. Volvieron a tomar el resto de la bebida, hasta que vaciaron los platones. Una vez que terminaron, el settler miró a Delilah directo a sus ojos, esbozando una pícara sonrisa y arqueando sus cejas.

-Sabes, yo podría darte un buen rato de diversión "privada", que te parece?

-Eso suena bien, muéstrame –dijo Delilah.

-Claro, sígueme –dijo el settler entusiasmado. Se levantaron de la mesa y Dellah siguió a Laurence hacia una puerta escondida, sin sospechar que Snowball los miraba a lo lejos. Al ver que los dos perros se retiraban, se apresuró a salir para esperar la señal de su amiga, sin contar que la pomeriana tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que pasaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Calle Dálmata, Doug regresó de su trabajo, encontrando la casa muy silenciosa, pues ya todos los dálmatas se encontraban dormidos, con excepción de las "Triple D", quienes platicaban alegremente acerca de su día. Se quitó el casco de bombero y lo puso en el suelo mientras se acercaba a las pequeñas cachorras para saludarlas.

-Hola mis niñas! –dijo Doug, mientras abrazaba y mimaba a las trillizas.

-Hola papa! –dijeron las cachorras, sonriendo por la muestra de afecto de su padre.

-Veo que están despiertas, todos su hermanos están dormidos?

-Si papá, nosotros acabamos de regresar del trabajo.

-Regresaron tarde del estudio, eh? Me imagino que deben de estar cansadas, por cierto, antes de que se duerman saben si su madre fue al trabajo?

-Si papá, fue al hospital…como siempre…jejejeje –dijeron Dallas y Destiny, sonriendo nerviosamente. Sin embargo, Deja Vu no dijo nada, y sin siquiera pensarlo, confesó.

-Mamá fue a ese antro donde fue Dolly para buscar a quien la lastimó! –dijo la cachorra a una velocidad inaudita pero perfectamente comprensible.

-DEJA VU! –gritaron Dallas y Destiny molestas, lanzando sendas miradas a su hermana.

-Quee!? Papá merecer saberlo, sé que sabe cuidarse sola, pero algo me preocupa.

-Y yo pensaba que el catastrofista era Dante –dijo Destiny.

La expresión de nerviosismo de Doug fue suficiente para que las trillizas comprendieran que las palabras pronunciadas por Deja Vú hicieron efecto en el dálmata adulto, quien sudó frio al saber que su esposa había ido a enfrentar algo muy peligroso.

-Niñas, tiene mucho que se fué? –preguntó Doug con evidente preocupación.

-Debe de haber sido como a las diez de la noche –dijo Dallas.

Doug vio el reloj, era la una de la mañana, le llevaba tres horas de ventaja, así que no perdió más tiempo y decidió actuar.

-Hijas, quédense aquí, iré por su madre! –dijo Doug. Salió corriendo de la casa, se detuvo un momento para recordar la dirección del antro que Perla dos días antes y se lanzó a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su esposa, esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado, ya que no le había contado a Delilah toda la verdad. La yegua policía le describió con detalle la clase de heridas y el terrible estado como habían encontrado a las cachorras que habían sido abusadas, incluso que la penúltima víctima tenía señales de haber sido torturada antes de morir, lo que demostraba que el perro violador ya estaba catalogado como alguien muy peligroso.

-Maldición, debí decírselo, no me imaginé que haría algo así, debo darme prisa! –pensó Doug, apresurando el paso para llegar al antro clandestino antes de que algo malo pasara.

* * *

Delilah y Laurence subieron por unas escaleras hasta alcanzar el piso más alto del edificio, y luego caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la misma habitación donde estuvo Dolly. La dálmata alcanzó a detectar el apenas perceptible pero inconfundible aroma de su hija, algo que la hizo sentir una ira inmensa, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para no evidenciar su coraje. También notó que la ventana de la habitación estaba rota, parcialmente cubierta por un pedazo de plástico negro, suponiendo que fue la ventana por la cual la cachorra saltó.

-Vaya, que….romántico sitio –dijo Delilah con disimulada sorpresa.

-Créeme que hay mucho romance aquí –dijo Laurence cínicamente. El comentario fue suficiente para que la dálmata entendiera que es lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

-Ya no tengo dudas, aquí fue donde ocurrió todo esa noche, ese miserable fue quien trató de abusar de Dolly, ahora debo ver cómo-….pensó Delilah, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Laurence, quien ya estaba detrás de ella, recorriendo lujuriosamente su cuerpo con sus patas, además de sentir como la virilidad del can comenzaba a frotarse en ella

-Quieres que comencemos con la diversión hermosura? Porque yo estoy muy dispuesto.

-Oye, tranquilo galán, eres algo….efusivo –dijo Delilah, tratando de mantener alejado al pervertido can, algo que era difícil pues el setter no se separaba de ella.

-Oye, dijiste que querías diversión, así que déjate llevar por el momento

-Claro, pero…no me gusta precipitarme, además, me siento…..algo mareada.

-Vamos! Te aseguro que será una experiencia inolvidable –dijo Laurence, recorriendo la cintura de Delilah con su pata derecha y lamiendo su cuello. Justo en ese momento, el morboso perro se alejó un momento, tosiendo y limpiando su lengua.

-*Coff coff*, pero que es esto? Maquillaje? Oye, tú no eres una galgo saluki! Me engañaste!

-Claro que no, y tú tampoco eres un romántico caballero, "amorcito" –dijo Delilah con ironía, aprovechando ese momento sujetar a Laurence de los hombros y le dio una fuerte patada en su entrepierna, logrando que el can cayera al suelo por el dolor. Inmediatamente tomó la jeringa que había escondido en su bolso de mano y la inyectó en el cuello del setter. Luego corrió hacia la ventana, rasgando con sus garras el pedazo que plástico que la cubría. Se asomó y vio a Snowball, en la calle, esperando la señal. Delilah tomó aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA! SETTLER INGLES, PELAJE GRIS, DICE LLAMARSE LAURENCE, LO BUSCAN POR VIOLACION! AYUDA! ENVIEN A LA POLICIA!

La pomeriana oyó el mensaje de la dálmata, así que de inmediato lo replicó a través de la red de aullidos. En cuestión de segundos, su llamado retumbó por toda la ciudad. Incluso Doug, quien ya iba a medio camino, logró escucharlo, algo que lo aterró sobremanera al reconocer la voz de su esposa, así que redobló la velocidad.

Una vez que el mensaje fue enviado, Delilah se recargó por un momento en la ventana para recobrar el aliento. Sabía que con eso era suficiente para alertar a todos los perros de la ciudad, así que el pervertido setter no tendría donde esconderse y no podría huir tan fácilmente.

-Lo logre! Ahora solo tengo que esperar para que llegue Perla y lo ponga bajo….-su pensamiento fue violentamente interrumpido cuando sintió que alguien la tomó del cuello y la lanzó con fuerza hacia una de las paredes del cuarto. Trató de moverse, pero solo pudo ver a Laurence, quien la sujetó del brazo. Su rostro estaba totalmente transformado por la ira, y sus ojos reflejaban una furia asesina, suficiente para intimidar a la dálmata.

-Cómo es posible….debería…estar anestesiado, no lo entiendo –pensó aterrada Delilah.

-TE CREES MUY LISTA, PERRA ESTÚPIDA? TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUIÉN SOY CUANDO ME ARRUINAN MI NOCHE!– gritó Laurence con voz cavernosa. Le dio un fuerte un puñetazo a Delilah en el estómago, incapacitándola para luchar, y luego la lanzó contra la otra pared. La dálmata trató de incorporarse, pero Laurence volvió a sujetarla y la azotó nuevamente contra la pared, lo que terminó de tumbarle el maquillaje que la disfrazaba. El setter contemplaba a la hembra tratando de respirar mientras se retorcía del dolor, sonriendo con malicia.

-Así que eres una dálmata, déjame adivinar, tu hija es la cachorra estúpida que se me escapó la otra noche, cierto? Me hubiera gustado probarla, las vírgenes aprietan mejor, es tan placentero.

-NO HABLES ASI DE MI HIJA, MALNACIDO HIJO DE…. –Delilah no pudo hablar más, y sintió un mareo que la invadía. Con terror se dio cuenta que la droga estaba haciendo efecto, y era cuestión de tiempo para que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, quedando indefensa. Trató de mantenerse de pie, pero la sensación de mareo se lo impedía, además de que su mirada se nublaba a cada momento, siendo imposible que se defendiera.

-Creo que mi "brebaje de amor" ya está haciendo efecto, perfecto! Déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo el setter, abalanzándose sobre la dálmata, derribándola en el piso. Se acostó sobre ella, poniendo todo su peso sobre la hembra y la tomó del cuello, apretándolo fuertemente. Delilah entró en pánico, haciendo lo posible por liberarse, pero el can la superaba en fuerza.

-Deja de luchar hermosura, pronto no sentirás nada, en cambio yo si me divertiré, no acostumbro perras tan mayores, pero contigo hare una excepción, tu cuerpo tibio me servirá para un rato de desahogo– dijo Laurence de forma siniestra, apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Delilah, quien poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Por la mente de la dálmata pasó la imagen de su familia, pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás ante su inminente muerte.

-Dolly….hice…..lo que pude…Dylan….hijos…Doug…donde…donde estás?

Tras un largo recorrido, Doug logró llegar a la dirección del antro. Miró por todos lados para saber cuál era el edificio que buscaba y fue ahí donde reconoció a Snowball en una esquina, dando vueltas con enorme nerviosismo.

-Snowball! Donde esta Delilah?

-DOUG! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

-NO HAY TIEMPO, DONDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSA?

-Esta allá, en ese edificio! –dijo la pomeriana, señalando donde la ventana está rota-, pero acabo de oírla gritar, no sé que le haya pasado y me preocupa, no sé qué hacer!

Al escuchar eso, el dálmata sintió como si le hubiera clavado una daga en su corazón, corrió hacia la puerta del antro, donde estaba el sabueso polaco quien de inmediato le impidió el paso.

-Alto amiguito, no puedes pasar por aquí!

-PERO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! DEJAME PASAR!- gritó Doug. Ambos sabuesos estaban a punto de pelear, cuando Snowball se interpuso en medio de ambos.

-Borys, déjalo pasar, por favor!

-"Lavina"? Que está pasando aquí?

-Te explicaré todo veľký chlapec", pero ´primero déjalo entrar, no hay tiempo que perder! –dijo Snowball con angustia. Ver a su amiga en ese estado hizo que el sabueso cambiara de opinión y le cedió el paso a Doug, quien inmediatamente corrió al interior del antro. Una vez que llegó al salón principal, ignoró al resto de los asistentes y se centró el olfatear el lugar hasta detectar la esencia de Delilah. Una vez que logró captar su aroma, siguió el rastro, el cual lo llevó a la puerta oculta. Entró y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose al final en el largo pasillo. Tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y retomó el rastro el cual se volvía más fuerte, señal de que su esposa estaba cerca. Por su parte, Delilah hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir, pero pese a ser una perra adulta, la fuerza del setter la sobrepasaba, sin contar que la droga estaba surtiendo efecto y la debilitaba a cada momento. Sin apoyo y con total desventaja, sabía que era inevitable su muerte. Con tristeza y resignación, dejó de luchar. Su cuerpo dejó de moverse, rondando sus ojos y poniéndolos en blancos. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse morado por la falta de oxígeno y abrió su boca, dejando salir su lengua. Podía oírse el aterrador sonido de su último aliento de vida abandonando su cuerpo, una visión que excitaba demasiado al setter, quien al ver eso apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la hembra.

-Tranquila preciosa, cuidare bien de tu hija, voy a darle un tratamiento especial: la buscare, me la llevaré a un sitio alejado y la torturaré por días, y cuando me suplique que la mate, le mostrare tu cabeza, me muero por ver su rostro cuando le cuenta la forma en que te quite tu patética vi…-el setter no pudo continuar con su narrativa, pues alguien se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo en el piso. Quiso levantarse, pero una corpulenta figura con pelaje manchado se lo impedía. Era Doug, quien desde la puerta oyó todo lo que Laurence dijo, y aprovecho que el can abusador estaba tan concentrado en Delilah que no pudo reaccionar al ataque. Al ver al setter lastimando a su esposa, el dálmata bombero que se caracterizaba por ser siempre amable y jovial, ahora estaba evidentemente furioso, mostrando sus afilados dientes y mirándolo con sus ojos inyectados de odio al setter, quien trataba de entender que sucedía.

-Quien te crees que… -apenas alcanzó a decir Laurence, cuando Doug lanzó una fiera mordida a su cuello, con tal fuerza que le arrancó un buen trozo de la garganta. El setter trató de decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por su propia sangre, la cual escurría tanto por su boca como por el agujero donde estaba su tráquea cercenada. No conforme con eso, el fornido dálmata clavó sus garras en la cabeza del setter, lo alzó con su enorme fuerza y luego lo azotó violentamente contra la pared, una y otra vez por más de un minuto, hasta que el cuerpo del can dejó de moverse. Su cráneo estaba prácticamente destrozado, mientras que manchas de sangre y materia cerebral se desperdigaban por toda la pared el cuarto. Una vez que Doug contempló lo que hizo, recobró consciencia de lo que pasaba. Soltó el cadáver del setter y corrió al lado de Delilah, quien estaba en el piso, fría e inerte.

-DELILAAAAH!, HABLAME! NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR! RESPONDEMEEEEE!

Tomó los signos vitales de la dálmata, pero al no poder encontrar pulso alguno, entró en pánico, así que procedió a darle respiración de hocico a hocico y luego empezó con maniobras de resucitación cardiopulmonar (RCP), maniobra básica que le enseñaron perros paramédicos para emergencias. Sopló dentro del hocico de la hembra y luego realizó varias compresiones en su pecho. Repitió la misma operación por un minuto, pero su esposa continuaba sin responder.

-No me abandones Delilah! Te lo suplico, levántante! –dijo Doug con lágrimas en sus ojos. Volvió a soplar en el hocico de Delilah y continuó con las compresiones, repitiendo la operación por otro minuto más, sin obtener respuesta. Estaba a punto de resignarse, cuando de repente vio como la dálmata abrió sus ojos y se levantó, luchando por respirar.

-COFF COFF…..pero que….COFF COFF…Doug! Eres…..eres tú!

-Si amor, soy yo, que susto me diste! Pensé que….pensé que te…que te había…perdido.

Aun débil y temblorosa, la dálmata usó sus últimas fuerzas para abalanzó hacia el dálmata bombero, aferrándose con fuerza.

-Oh Doug! Tenía tanto miedo! Pensé.…. que no volvería a verte…ni a mis hijos…..pensé que…..iba a morir….que yo…-la dálmata no pudo resistir más y lloró inconsolablemente en el regazo de su esposo, quien la abrazó para reconfortarla adecuadamente.

-Tranquila Delilah, ya estas a salvo –dijo Doug, acariciando con su nariz la cabeza de su esposa. Delilah lloró lo suficiente para desahogarse hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

-Pero, si tu estas aquí….que paso con Laurence? Acaso huyó?- pregunto Delilah con temor.

-Si te refieres a ese perro que te estaba atacando, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por él- dijo Doug de manera sombría. Delilah se asomó discretamente y vio el cuerpo inerte del setter en el piso, así como todo el grotesco espectáculo de sangre esparcida sobre las paredes.

-Tu…..tu hiciste eso? –pregunto la dálmata enfermera asombrada.

-No iba a dejarlo que te lastimara a ti y a nuestra hija, así que..…hice lo que debía hacer, la ira me cegó y….me deje llevar, pero tranquila amor, tu y Dolly ya están a salvo de ese demente–dijo el fornido dálmata. Tras unos momentos, Delilah rompió el abrazo.

-Doug, necesito un lavado de estómago…..tomé rofinol,…necesito…..antibiotico…..yo….

-Por supuesto, déjame llevarte- dijo el dálmata macho. Se acostó para que la tambaleante hembra se sujetara a su lomo. Estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando dos perros policía le atajaron el paso.

-QUIETO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY!-gritó un viejo pastor inglés.

-NO SE MUEVA Y SUELTE A LA DÁLMATA, AHORAAA!- gritó un border collie, ambos portando chalecos del escuadro K9 de la policía de Inglaterra.

-Tranquilos! Soy bombero, necesito llevar a mi esposa con un médico para…

-DIJE QUE NO SE MUEVA!- grito el border collie, mostrando sus filosos dientes. Ambos perros estaban listos para embestir al dálmata, cuando una silueta equina apareció gritando órdenes.

-DETÉNGASE OFICIAL! Conozco a estos dos, no hay problema, resguarden la escena del crimen mientras llega el equipo forense, ven Doug, sígueme!

El dálmata bombero obedeció a Perla, siguiéndola con Delilah a cuestas, mientras los oficiales se hicieron a un lado. Cuando bajaron, Doug vió que una ambulancia los estaba esperando, así como algunas patrullas y más unidades caninas quienes resguardaban el perímetro. Llevó a la dálmata a la ambulancia para que la examinaran, siendo recibida por un par de perros paramédicos, quienes procedieron a atenderla. El exhausto dálmata bombero se sentó un momento, cuando vio que Perla se situó a su lado, mirándolo de forma inquisidora.

-Tenemos que hablar Doug- dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Transcurrió un rato desde que lo ocurrido en el antro clandestino. Delilah, tras un lavado estomacal y algunos antibióticos, recobró la consciencia, despertando en una camilla. Volteó y miró toda la concentración de perros policías y curiosos que se agolpaban para ver que sucedía, así como a su fiel esposo, quien sostenía su pata derecha.

-Cómo te sientes amor? –preguntó Doug

-Mejor…..gracias Doug, solo con un poco de nauseas, pero bien, de no ser por ti…

-Tranquila amor, no pienses en eso, ya todo terminó –dijo el dálmata bombero.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí! Veo que despertaste, "bella durmiente", o debería decir "bella desobediente"! –dijo Perla con ironía y severidad.

-Perdón Perla, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tenía que hacer algo para..…

-Claro que hiciste algo! Desobedecerme! Doug me contó todo lo que pasó, por poco y ese perro te mata, te dije que era muy peligroso y aún así no seguiste mis indicaciones, que tal si no hubiera llegado tu esposo? En este momento estaría llevando tu cuerpo a la morgue, hubieras querido eso para tu familia?- gritó la yegua policía totalmente exaltada y fuera de sí.

-Lo sé, yo…..pensé que todo saldría bien, lo siento mucho –dijo Delilah, casi como una pequeña cachorra regañada. Al ver esto, Perla respiró profundo y cambió su tono de voz por uno más comprensivo.

-*Suspiro* está bien, sé que lo hiciste por Dolly, pero te arriesgaste mucho, crees que no me hubiera dolido saber que él te hubiera asesin….olvídalo, ya no importa, me alegra saber que estas a salvo, lo único rescatable de esto es que ese miserable ya no atacará a nadie más, si es que ese tal Laurence era el culpable, pero gracias a Doug, no podremos interrogarlo, así que…-iba a continuar, pero un agente canino, el viejo pastor ingles de antes, la interrumpió.

-Agente Perla…..

-Que pasa agente Buckingham? –dijo Perla con seriedad.

-Necesitamos que vea esto, Holmes! Tráeme lo que encontraste! –grito el pastor inglés. El border collie traía una caja que puso frente a Perla. La abrieron y quedaron impactados por su contenido: más de 30 collares de perro.

-La encontramos abajo del colchón, en un compartimento oculto bajo unas tablas, y el rastro del cadáver coincide con el que encontramos en la anterior escena –dijo Holmes. Perla miró cada collar, concluyendo que eran todos los trofeos que Laurence guardó de sus anteriores ataques.

-Parece que las cosas salieron bien después de todo –dijo Delilah- ya tienes a tu sospechoso y las pruebas para acreditarlo, creo que eso servirá para tu informe.

-No te pases de lista Delilah! Luego hablaremos, todavía tengo que justificar como es que el sospechoso terminó muerto a manos de otro perro, pero ya pensare en algo, lo importante es que el caso se cerrará y ya no habrá más ataques, y debo admitirlo, lograste ayudarnos a dar con el culpable, pero no creas que esto acabó, después tendremos una conversación tú y yo.

-Está bien Perla, si necesitas que te ayude con algo, con gusto lo haré –dijo la dálmata.

-Debo irme, tenemos que seguir con las indagatorias, cuídate y regresa a casa con cuidado- dijo la yegua policía. Dio la media vuelta y se alejó para continuar con la investigación. Delilah se levantó de la cama y brincó al suelo, tambaleándose un poco.

-Tranquila amor, aun estas débil, si quieres te puedo llevar.

-Gracias Doug, pero no te preocupes, solo necesito recobrar algo de fuerza –dijo Delilah. Estaban a punto de partir cuando vieron que una collie se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-Delilah! Me entere que estabas aquí, estas bien? –dijo Charlotte.

-Si, por suerte no paso a mayores, por cierto, no funcionó el tranquilizante que me diste, sabes por qué? –preguntó la dálmata. La collie bajó la cabeza, como temiendo responder.

-Bueno…..es que….veras….la jeringa que te dí…no era un tranquilizante…solo era suero sanguíneo…debí confundirme cuando fui a buscar suministros.

-Quieres decir que mi esposa estuvo a punto de morir…POR TU CULPA!? –dijo Doug con un tono muy severo.

-Perdón! Iba a cambiarte la jeringa cuando te viera en el siguiente turno, pero no pensé que ibas a usarla, como iba a saberlo? –dijo Charlotte apenada. Doug iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Delilah lo detuvo, poniendo una pata en su hombro.

-Está bien Charlotte, acepto tu disculpa, pero luego hablare seriamente contigo, ahora déjame pasar, ha sido una noche difícil y solo quiero regresar a casa.

La collie obedeció y se hizo a un lado. Los dos dálmatas empezaron a caminar cuando se les acercó una redonda y esponjosa figura que la hembra identifico de inmediato.

-DELILAH! ESTAS BIEN! –dijo Snowball, brincando de gusto.

-Snowball! Si, lo logré, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No tienes que agradecer, me da gusto saber que esto acabó, puedo acompañarlos?

-Claro, por cierto, y tu amigo? No estará en problemas?

-Borys? No, hable con él y entendió la situación, ayudara a Perla a identificar a algunas de las víctimas de ese malvado setter que atacó desde que llegó aquí.

-Me alegro, ahora vámonos, queda un largo camino por recorrer y quiero descansar.

Sin decir más, la pomeriana subió al lomo de Doug, se sujetó y los dos dálmatas emprendieron el camino a casa. Pese a lo ocurrido, Delilah aún tenía fuerzas para hacer el recorrido, pero se notaba el cansancio que la vencía. Tras dejar a Snowball en la tienda de Stanislav, Doug y Delilah corrieron para acortar la distancia y llegaron a su hogar. Entraron en silencio y se dirigieron directamente a su habitación. Estaban tan cansados que sin decir nada más, se acostaron en la maleta que les servía de cama. Delilah se abrazó a Doug, quien le correspondió devolviéndole el cálido abrazo.

-Buenas noches, mi heroína.

Buenas noches mi salvador.

Ambos dálmatas cayeron dormidos, abrazados uno del otro, dejando que sus preocupaciones se perdieran en la profundidad de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Doug aprovechó para darse un breve baño, tras ver las manchas de sangre que tenía en su pelaje, antes de que los cachorros despertaran. Por su parte, Delilah estaba acostada en su cuarto, revisando un viejo álbum de fotos, algo que transportaba su mente a viejos momentos de su pasado. La dálmata enfermera estaba tan entretenida que no había notado que alguien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Dolly, quien se veía ligeramente desvelada.

-Dolly querida! Que haces despierta tan temprano? Ocurre algo?

-Yo….recordé todo lo que pasó esa noche –dijo la cachorra con cierto tono de vergüenza-, fue….fue algo tan horrible, fui una tonta al caer en esa trampa.

-No hija, no digas eso –dijo Dellilah, apresurándose a abrazar a la cachorra patinadora-, era algo que no sabías que pasaría, no debes culparte por eso, a cualquiera le pudo suceder.

-Gracias mamá, además….quería ver cómo estas...ya me enteré lo que te pasó ayer.

-Tu quéeeee? –preguntó Delilah nerviosa–, donde oíste eso?

-Snowball me lo dijo hace rato, pero no te preocupes, Perla supo manejarlo para que tú y papá no fueran mencionados, además, en la red de aullidos ya es noticia la muerte de Laurence, mamá….en serio…...ustedes hicieron todo esto por mí?

-Sabes que te queremos Dolly, y que haríamos cualquier cosa por mi niña, incluso enfrentar a un setter psicópata, algún día te contare todo, pero ya no podrá lastimarte a ti ni a nadie más.

Al escuchar eso, la cachorra, conmovida y con los ojos humedecidos, se abalanzó hacia su madre, quien la recibió en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, algo que ambas necesitaban para cerrar la traumática experiencia. Se mantuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Delilah habló.

-Dolly, ya que eres una cachorra mayor, me gustaría que después hablemos de cosas más serias y relativas a tu edad, comenzando con ese tipo de salidas.

-En serio? Tendremos que hablar de cosas más…..yuck! Intimas? –dijo la cachorra.

-No te estoy regañando, solo quiero que estés preparada para ciertas cosas.

-Está bien, Oye! Y ese álbum de fotos? –preguntó Dolly, señalando lo que miraba su madre.

-Es un álbum viejo, ahí guardo fotos más personales que no les muestro a todos.

-Ya veo, y ese dálmata tan apuesto? Se parece a…acaso es quien yo creo?

-Sí, es el padre de Dylan, Donovan, siempre fue un caballero: fuerte, atento, amable, pero fue una alegría fugaz, cuando lo perdí, me sentí devastada –dijo Delilah con la voz entrecortada y enjugando una lágrima-, pensé que no volvería a conocer el amor, hasta que el destino intervino y me trajo a tu padre, quien volvió a llenar mi corazón de felicidad y una enorme familia, Donovan se ha ido, pero Doug supo llenar su lugar, aun así, hay veces que lo extraño.

-No lo sabía, perdón por hacerte recordar algo tan triste –dijo Dolly.

-No tienes de que disculparte, son cosas que ya pasaron y me sirven para valorar más lo que tengo, solo te pido que no le comentes nada a Dylan, me costó un poco de trabajo para que aceptara a Doug como su padre, y ver esta foto…lo hace sentirse algo melancólico.

-No te preocupes mamá, será algo entre nosotras

-Gracias, es que son cosas especiales, que solo uno entiende cuando lo vive, dime, acaso tú no tienes alguien especial en tu corazón?

-MAMÁAAA! Eso es algo privado –dijo la cachorra apenada.

-Vamos hija, es solo una plática entre chicas, además mi experiencia puede servirte.

-Está bien….se llama…..Hanzel….me gusta…y mucho…..pero….no sé cómo decírselo.

-Hanzel el husky? Vaya, esa es una sorpresa, y demuestra que mi niña ya está creciendo, no te preocupes Dolly, es algo totalmente normal, no siempre los machos dan la primera señal, algo similar me pasó a mí con Donovan.

-En serió? Como fue que pasó?

-Bueno, no fue fácil, yo era joven e inexperta, un día que estaba en el parque con mis amigas, cuando lo vi pasar, y entonces….–durante un buen rato, Delilah le narró a su hija la anécdota, mientras la cachorra estuvo atenta a la plática. Permanecieron así, compartiendo anécdotas y vivencias, un grato momento familiar entre madre e hija, hasta que oyeron que alguien entraba a la habitación. Era Dylan, quien entró discretamente.

-Dolly, aquí estas! Perdón que las interrumpa mamá, es que los cachorros están inquietos, les prometiste que pasarías el día entero con ellos, ya están despiertos y preparados para recibirte.

-No te preocupes tesoro, anda Dolly, ve y juega con tus hermanos, les has hecho falta.

-Está bien mamá, tengo que irme, y….gracias…por los consejos y..…por todo lo demás.

-De nada hija, diviértete –dijo Delilah. Antes de irse, Dolly le dio un abarzoy un beso en la mejilla a Delilah y salió corriendo con Dylan siguiéndola, dejando a la dálmata adulta con sus recuerdos. Tomó la foto de su antiguo amor y la contempló hasta que llegó Doug.

-Listo, bañado y limpio por otro mes…..oh, perdón, te interrumpí amor?

-No querido, acabo de platicar con Dolly, me siento aliviada que lo ocurrido no pasará de ser solo un mal recuerdo.

-Eso también me alegra, pero más me alegra saber que tu estas bien.

-Gracias querido, no pude haberlo hecho sin ti –dijo Delilah, dejando a un lado la foto y abrazando a su esposo.

-Sabes, alguna vez temí que no me aceptaras en lugar de…..tu sabes quién.

-Doug, Donovan estuvo en su momento, y nunca lo olvidaré, pero en este instante estoy contigo, y en este preciso momento tu eres mi muy amoroso, fuerte y varonil esposo.

-Oh basta Delilah! Haces que me sonroje –dijo Doug ruborizado, sin dejar de abrazar a Delilah.

-Lo importante es que estamos para nuestros hijos, y Dolly tiene mucho camino por delante, sé que superará esto- dijo mientras veía como la cachorra brincaba y hacia algunas acrobacias en su cama elástica para deleite de sus hermanos, mientras Dylan la veía de lejos.

-Ambos estaremos para apoyarla, pero ahora, quiero apoyar a mi esposa con algo de "atención especial" –dijo Doug, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de la dálmata enfermera.

-Tu si sabes cómo hablarle a una dama– dijo Delilah-, aunque de momento estoy cansada y quiero descansar, pero te prometo que en la noche dejaré que me des unos de tus "tratamientos especiales" que tanto me gustan- dijo Delilah, dedicándole una mirada seductora al dálmata macho. Doug sonrió y le dio una lamida en la nariz a su amada esposa. Ella le correspondió con otra lamida similar, y luego se dieron un apasionado beso, mientras Dolly y sus hermanos se divertían, una forma adecuada para que tanto la cachorra patinadora como el resto de la familia dálmata olvidaran la traumática experiencia, demostrando que aun en la adversidad, siempre estarían juntos para apoyarse y salir adelante.

**F I N**

* * *

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos mis leales lectores que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, esperando haya sido de su agrado, fue algo largo el tramo final, pero esta acción merecía ser narrada de corrido y sin cortes, por mientras retomaré nuestras historias de Paw Patrol y de MLP que andan pendientes, así como posibles proyectos de Calle 101 Dálmatas, más las series que se me atraviesen._

_El viaje ha llegado a su fin, pero nuevos viajes estarán listos para partir pronto, no se los pierdan._


End file.
